


Mating and Claiming

by Jld71



Series: Purr-fect [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Pain, Sacrifice, Top Jared Padalecki, Were-Creatures, mindspeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Three months have past since human Jared mated with were-cat Jensen. Jared and Jensen prepare to have their families gather at their home so they can exchange rings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by: jdl71/jld71

Mating and Claiming

 

 

 

The following two weeks went by in a blur for both Jared and Jensen. They had work to take care of, along with planning for the exchanging of their rings and introducing their families to each other. Jared wasn’t sure how their parents would take the news, that yes, they were mated to each other but also wanted the world to know that they were committed to each other. He knew his parents already loved Jensen, accepted Jensen as his mate and considered Jensen his husband. He had called them and to his relief, they were on board with he and Jensen exchanging rings. They had even offered to host a dinner in their honor to mark the occasion. He had explained that when they did that, it would be at their home, where Jensen would feel the most comfortable. His mother had been slightly disappointed, but had understood. But, he was more worried about Jensen’s parents. He wasn’t a were-creature. He was human. Yes, they might call him alpha, refer to him as Jensen’s alpha and mate, but this, the exchanging of rings was monumental as far as he was concerned. He wasn’t sure how Jensen’s parents would react to that, if they would even understand it. He walked into the living room after a long day of dealing with clients and numbers, to find Jensen pacing the living room floor, his cell phone plastered to his ear. He stopped and listened to Jensen and then cringed when he heard that Jensen was on the phone with his parents. 

 

Jensen looked up as Jared entered the room. His green eyes were wide as he spoke to his father, his alpha father. “No, it’s something that’s done in the human world, the exchanging of rings. Jared asked me if I would like to. Since he can’t actually claim me like another were would be able to, this is the next best thing. We were hoping you would sanction our union, as my alpha father. That you would let the pride know that I have an alpha, that I’ve been claimed.” Jensen went quiet as his father spoke to him. He nodded at something his father said and then turned to Jared, a wide smile on his face. “You will? Thank you. Next week. Yes, next Saturday. Jared and I will have you and his family here. You can meet them, then we’ll have the exchanging of rings and then a dinner. Come for four. We’ll see you then. Thank you for doing this,” Jensen said as he ended the call.

 

Jared let out the breath he had been holding. “So?” Jared asked as he walked over to Jensen. 

 

“He said yes. He still doesn’t understand everything and I’m not sure that I explained it right. But, he said yes,” Jensen breathed out. His alpha father had agreed to sanction their union, it would be made official. His pride would see him as being claimed. Jared would be recognized as his mate, as his alpha and now his husband. 

 

“So, next Saturday? I have to call me family,” Jared said as he left the room in search of his cell phone. “Mom!” Jared said excitedly, his voice carrying into the living room from the kitchen. All Jensen could do was smile at hearing his excitement. “Next Saturday, you, Dad, Megan and Jeff have to be here. We’re exchanging our rings. Jensen’s parents will be here. Jensen’s alpha father has agreed to sanction our union. We’ll start at four, then have dinner. Yeah, call everyone. I’ll talk to you later. No, you don’t have to bring anything. Mom . . . no, I’m sure. We’ve got everything covered. Just be here. Okay. I love you.” Jared walked back into the living room and grabbed Jensen, bringing him in for a long and passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless when they parted. 

 

Jensen broke away from Jared. “I have to plan a meal. What am I going to make? I need to make sure the house is clean . . .” Jensen muttered to himself as he walked out of the room, leaving Jared to stare after him. 

 

All Jared could do was shake his head as he heard Jensen going through the cabinets and fridge. He was startled when Jensen appeared at the doorway. 

 

“Is your family going to want to stay with us? My parents might want to stay. We won’t have enough room if everyone stays.” Jensen looked at Jared, hoping he would step in and solve the issue of who was going to stay where. He felt like the world was crashing down on him and all he wanted was for his alpha to tell him what to do. 

 

“Hold on,” Jared said as he raised his hands in front of himself. “My family doesn’t live that far away that they would need to stay the night. And, do you really think that your parents are going to want to stay here, under the roof with someone they think of as your alpha? How would that work?” Jared questioned as he cocked his head to the side. From what little he knew, having two alphas under one roof, even one who was a parent to his mate, might cause issues. “I mean, they’re your parents, I would never turn them away, but won’t it cause you stress to have your alpha father here and then also me, your mate?” Causing Jensen stress, in their home, was the last thing Jared wanted. If Alan wanted to stay here, he would of course allow it, but the alpha would have to understand that this was Jensen’s home, that Jensen wouldn’t cater to anyone, not even his own parents. Jensen certainly didn’t cater to him. 

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never been in this situation before. I mean in our home it was always just my father, my mother and me. Another alpha was never permitted to enter, especially after I presented as an omega. My father wasn’t willing to take a chance with me,” Jensen said as he worried his bottom lip. “Maybe they won’t stay.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I’ll call them,” he said. Before Jared could protest, tell him that things would work out, Jensen was dialing his parent’s number. “Hi Mom, sorry to bother you. I was . . . Jared and I were wondering if you wanted to stay here. It’s a long drive . . .” He went quiet as he listened to his mother. “Okay, yes, we’ll see you Saturday. Love you, too,” he said as he ended the call. He turned to Jared. “They’re going to get a hotel room. Dad thought of the same thing. He thought it would be too much for everyone.” 

 

Jared smiled at Jensen, “See, everything will be fine. We can still . . .” He stopped speaking as Jensen walked away from him. His brows furrowed as he watched Jensen tear into the kitchen again. “Or not . . .” He followed Jensen, trying to figure out what he was doing. “Jensen,” he said as he watched Jensen start to clean their already immaculate kitchen. “What are you doing?” he asked in disbelief. “Jensen stop. They won’t be here for another five days.” He waited for Jensen to acknowledge him. “Jensen, stop.” He walked over and placed a hand over Jensen’s hand, the one still scrubbing at the counter. He pressed his body against Jensen’s, blanketing Jensen’s body with his own. “Stop,” Jared said in a forceful voice and watched as Jensen stilled his actions, waiting for Jared to give him another command.

 

Jensen stood there, caught between Jared’s muscular body and the counter. He heard Jared’s command and instantly obeyed his alpha. He felt his body go still as soon as the word had left Jared’s lips. Jared had given him a command to obey and his alpha’s word was to be followed. He closed his eyes and waited for another command. He bared his throat to Jared in submission, giving a soft mewl, letting Jared know he was ready to be bred, if that was what Jared wanted, or another command to obey. “Yes, alpha,” he responded in a whisper, trying to appease Jared. 

 

Jared felt a spark of arousal course through his body at hearing Jensen call him alpha and seeing Jensen show his submission to him. He felt his cock twitch and he forced himself to remain calm. As much as he wanted Jensen; he could feel Jensen’s response to him, he wouldn’t do that to him. He wouldn’t take Jensen up against the counter. Not like this. Not after issuing him a command. He just couldn’t do that to the man he loved more than anything. He might be Jensen’s alpha, but he wouldn’t be the type of alpha who took what he wanted, when he wanted. He pushed himself away from Jensen, and then spun Jensen around to look at him. He cupped Jensen’s cheeks, lifting his head so they could look at each other. “Sorry, that wasn’t fair to you. I just wanted you to stop, to relax. The house is already clean. Whatever needs to be taken care of before everyone gets here, we’ll do together. Alright?” He waited for Jensen to answer him. When Jensen met his eyes and nodded, he smiled at Jensen and then kissed Jensen’s forehead. “Let’s get ready for bed.” He backed away from Jensen, giving him a moment to relax. 

 

“You don’t want to . . .” Jensen bit his bottom lip, stopping himself from questioning Jared. He was still trying to learn what a relationship with a human was like. He stumbled all the time and this was just another instance where he wasn’t sure if he should question Jared. If Jared was an alpha were-cat, he would never dare to question him. He looked at Jared, uncertainty coloring his features. 

 

“What? Breed you?” Jared said with a sly smile and a sparkle in his eyes. “I always want to. But, you’re strung out. This is,” he waived his hand over the counter and Jensen, “too much right now. You need to calm down, take a breath. Our families aren’t going to be here for a few days. And, no one expects things to be perfect. They just want be here with us, to celebrate us exchanging rings. Now, let’s go to bed,” Jared said as he held out a hand to Jensen. When he felt Jensen take his hand, he led them down the hallway to their bedroom.     

 

After getting ready for bed, Jared crawled between the bedcovers, waiting for Jensen to join him. He pulled the covers aside as Jensen emerged from the bathroom and watched as Jensen padded across the room to their bed. He gave Jensen a warm smile. “Come here, my pretty mate,” he husked out. He saw the soft smile that crossed Jensen’s lips as he tried to hide from him. He knew Jensen enjoyed being called his mate over his husband. He also knew he was feeding into the cat part of Jensen’s mind by calling him pretty. He had seen Jensen preen in his cat form when he had called him that, pretty. Jensen preened - ever so slightly in his human form - when he referred to him in that manner as well and he enjoyed seeing Jensen happy. 

 

Jensen climbed into bed next to Jared and laid his head on Jared’s chest, listening to the steady beat of Jared’s heart. He felt Jared’s arms encircle his body, pulling him closer to Jared’s warm body. He began to purr, drifting off into a contented sleep. 

 

The remaining days whirled by for Jensen as he worked the hours at his book store and then tried to make sure everything was ready for their families. It would be the first time Jared’s family would be meeting his. While, each of their families had accepted them as a mated couple, their families hadn’t actually met and he was fearful that they wouldn’t like each other. He had tried to research the human family dynamics, only to come away more confused than when he had started. Apparently, everything he read pointed to the mother-in-law hating their child’s spouse. He didn’t know what to do with that. Sherri had been nothing but kind to him. Was that just a ploy on her part? He knew his mother liked Jared. He could sense it when his omega mother had met Jared. There was no way for a were to mask their feelings toward another, not when there was another were in the room who was able to pick up on those feelings or the scent they were giving off. He had also seen how his parents had responded to Jared as his mate and alpha. There was no denying their approval of him. But, there had even been stories about fights between the in-laws. Family parties erupting in physical altercations. How did that even happened, he wondered as he read over the accounts on the sight he had been on. He had even looked through the few books he carried in his store on families and gathering. There had been good and bad reports about introducing a potential spouse to one’s family. By Saturday morning, he had given up, shifted in to his cat form once he was home alone and made his way to hide under the bed. He needed a confined space to help him relax. He curled up and waited for Jared to come home from picking up a few last minute items Jared had thought they had needed. 

 

“Jensen?” Jared called out as he closed the front door. He waited a few moments before walking into the living room, only to find it empty. He checked the kitchen for Jensen. It was empty, save for the buffet set up that they had settled on. He had taken that upon himself and ordered from one of the local catering companies he had used in the past. It had cut down on the stress for them both. He looked in the dining room for Jensen, thinking that he was probably putting last minute touches on the table. The table was set, but the room was empty. He checked their office, only to find that was empty as well. The only other two rooms, the guest bedroom and their bedroom were empty as well. “Jensen?” Jared called out, louder this time. He was just about to leave their room when the thought occurred to him. Jensen had been stressed. When Jensen was stressed, he shifted into his cat form and liked to be in a confined space. He knelt down and looked under their bed. He smiled when he saw two emerald green eyes blinking back at him. “Hey, you. You had me worried. Gonna come out of there?” Jared stood to his full height and backed away. He didn’t hear any hissing or growling coming from Jensen, so he took that as a good sign. He watched as Jensen crawled out from the bed and brushed up against him, Jensen’s tail curling around his calf. “Well, look at you, my pretty mate,” Jared said. He reached down and ran his fingers over the soft fur on Jensen’s back before giving a loving scratch to Jensen’s chin. 

 

Jensen curled in and around Jared’s legs, brushing up against him and scent marking him. He heard Jared’s words, heard Jared call his cat form pretty and he preened at that. He began to purr, letting Jared know he approved of his choice in words. He felt Jared’s fingers scratching at his back and then his chin. He wanted more, but knew they didn’t have the time for a full grooming or a possible breeding. His parents would scent the breeding pheromones on his skin and he just couldn’t deal with that. He turned away from Jared, despite the fingers working along his ears and padded into the bathroom to shift and dress. He appeared a few minutes later to find Jared brushing off his pants. 

 

Jared straightened up upon hearing Jensen enter the room. “Are you alright?” He asked, concern etched into his features. 

 

“Yeah, I just needed time in my cat form. Needed to try and relax. This is the first time our parents will be meeting. Everything I’ve read . . .” He gave a shudder. What if Jared’s parents hated his parents or the reverse? How would they be able to move past that? 

 

“Read?” Jared questioned in confusion. Oh God! Jensen had been researching on the internet again. He gave a small sigh. “How many times have I told you not to believe everything you’ve read on the internet? Most of it’s made up.” Jared said with a shake of his head and a chuckle. Life was nothing if not interesting being with Jensen. The last time Jensen had been on the internet, he had been researching the way a person punched another. He remembered as Jensen had read meaning after meaning on body language. He had walked in on Jensen sitting at their desk, his face scrunched in confusion. Jensen had looked up at him and asked what was the difference between a fighting punch and a buddy punch? Apparently, Matt had punched his arm and he was at a loss as to what that meant or why Matt had done that to him. Did that mean Matt wanted to fight him? Was he supposed to punch Matt back when Matt came to work his next shift? Despite taking Jensen seriously, he had tossed his head back and laughed. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” Jared said as he placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. “It’s meant as a friendly gesture. It’s what’s called a buddy punch. A man or woman will punch a person’s bicep - usually someone they’re friendly with - in a friendly, non-threatening manner. It’s not meant to hurt anyone or start a fight.” Jensen had just looked at him with those green eyes and nodded as he bit his lip. “I wouldn’t punch him back, though. It’s probably better just to let it go,” he had advised Jensen. Jensen’s response had been to comment how much easier it was when were-cats just shifted and rubbed against each other. He knew what that meant. He had just chuckled at Jensen and offered to let Jensen rub against him in any form Jensen wanted. That had seemed to do the trick in putting Jensen as ease and luring him away from the internet. 

 

Jensen huffed at Jared and looked away from him. Yes, Jared had warned him about things on the internet. But, how was he supposed to learn about the way humans did things if he didn’t research them? “I’m trying to understand. I’m trying to make sense of being in a relationship with you, with your family. Everything is just so different than being in a pride. It’s all so complicated. Before, I stopped and got my coffee, I worked at my store and then I came home. I didn’t have all this,” Jensen said as he waved his hands between himself and Jared. “It’s confusing trying to do the right thing, to fit in to your world.” He turned from Jared, but stopped when he felt Jared’s hand on his arm. He waited to see what Jared would do.

 

“I’m not upset. I know things are complicated and confusing for you. They are for me as well. Just a little surprised. If there’s something you want to know, just ask. I’ll do my best to explain. But, we’ll figure everything out together. Okay?” He leaned down and kissed Jensen on the cheek. “Are you ready? Everyone should be here shortly.”

 

“Yes,” Jensen said quietly. 

 

“If it gets to be too much, let me know. But, you know everyone. They love you and just want to be here to celebrate this with us,” Jared said. He opened his mouth to give Jensen more of a reassurance, but the sound of the doorbell stopped him. He looked at his watch, whoever it was, most likely his family, was early. 

 

Together, Jensen and Jared went to answer the door. To Jared’s surprise, it was Jensen’s parents standing on their doorstep. He welcomed them and stepped aside so they could be greeted by Jensen. 

 

Jensen’s mother greeted him, “Alpha Jared,” she said before turning toward her son. “My cub,” she said as she drew Jensen in for a hug. 

 

“Mom,” Jensen said fondly as he returned the hug. He was then engulfed in a hug by his father. “Dad, thank you for coming. Let me take your coats,” he offered. Donna and Alan shed their coats, handing them to Jensen who hung them in the hall closet. “Can I get you anything to drink?” Jensen inquired as he returned to his parents and Jared.

 

“Just water, please,” Donna responded. 

 

“We’re early, I know,” Alan said as he turned to Jared. He watched as Jensen disappeared into the kitchen to get his mother a drink. “I wanted to know what this entails. Jensen explained that you and he will exchange rings? This is to take the place of a claiming bite?” Alan asked, letting the uncertainty in his voice ring through. “You’re my son’s alpha. How will this keep him safe? How will this stop others from claiming him? I just don’t understand this,” Alan said as he leveled a stern look at Jared. 

 

Jared took in a deep breath. “I know you’re not familiar with all the ways we humans do things. But, this is something we do to show each other that we love each other, that there is no one else we want to be with. It’s not a claiming bite, but it’s the way we do things as humans.” Jared gave Alan and Donna a pleading look.

 

Donna stepped forward and took Alan’s hand in hers. “You’re right, we don’t understand everything in the human world. But, we’re trying to understand,” Donna said softly as she looked at Jared.

 

“You love our son. We see that in the way you treat him. You might not be a were, but you are an alpha. While we don’t understand everything in this world you live in, we prefer our pride despite how our pack leader runs things right now, we do accept you as our son’s alpha and his mate and now his husband. I’m honored that you would allow me to sanction this union and this exchanging of rings. You make our son happy. That’s all we’ve ever wanted for Jensen,” Alan said as he looked at Jared.  

 

“Thank you. I know your approval means the world to Jensen. I love your son. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to my life. I can’t imagine him not being my husband. I intend to spend the the rest of my life making him happy,” Jared said quietly. 

 

“And your parents?” Alan asked. “Do they know about Jensen, that he’s a were-cat?”

 

“Yes they do and they accept him. They love him, really. I think they might love him more than me,” Jared confessed with a chuckle.

 

“Jared,” Jensen said in a shocked voice as he entered the room. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly as he hung his head in submission, having spoken out in front of two alphas; his father and his own mate. 

 

Jared laughed, easing Jensen’s fear of speaking out in front of him. “It’s true. My mom is always calling, asking how you’re doing. If you need anything. It’s never about me. Just the other night she called to tell me how happy she was that you had found me and given me a chance.” He saw Jensen raise his head and look at him in disbelief. “Don’t believe me? Ask her when they get here.” He watched as Jensen shook his head no in response and smiled. He extended his hand to Jensen. “Come here,” he said softly. As Jensen approached, he slung his arm around Jensen’s shoulders, pulling Jensen flush against his body. He gave him a peck on the cheek before taking the bottle of water from Jensen’s hand and offering it to Donna.

 

“Thank you,” Donna said as she watched the tender exchange between her son and Jared. “So, we’ll be able to meet your parents tonight?”

 

“Yes. My entire family is coming, Mom, Dad, my brother Jeff and my sister Megan. My sister is the one who put the idea of exchanging rings in my head. When she found out that we were mated she told me I needed to put a ring on Jensen’s finger before someone stole him from me. So, that’s what I’m doing. I want everyone to know that I’m committed to Jensen. That he’s the only one for me and that we belong with each other.” He stopped and looked at Jensen. He saw the same pure look of love on Jensen’s face that he knew he wore on his own face. His heart was beating faster as he looked at Jensen and he wondered if it was possible to fall even more in love with the man standing next to him. “I love you,” he whispered to Jensen. 

 

Jensen looked up into Jared’s hazel eyes. He saw Jared looking at him with so much love that it felt like his heart was going to burst. He had never thought anyone would ever look at him like that. He certainly didn’t think a human would ever want him. Now, here he was, standing next to the man he loved. The man who was his mate and soon to be called his husband - as strange as that was to him. He would need to learn to call Jared by that term so that when they were outside of their own home, he didn’t give away his were status. “I love you,” he replied softly.

 

“What exactly do I need to do in order to sanction this exchanging of rings?” Alan asked.

 

Jared turned his focus back on Alan and Donna. “It’s simple really. I’ve printed out what you’ll need to say. It’s more a formality really than anything else. After you’ve said this,” Jared said as he handed a piece of folded paper to Alan, “then Jensen and I will exchange rings. You can also add anything you want to this before we exchange the rings,” Jared explained.

 

Alan unfolded the paper that Jared had pulled from his pocket and read over the words. It really was as simple as Jared had said, he discovered as he read over the words.  _ We come together today to celebrate the union of Jensen Ackles to Jared Padalecki. As Jensen’s sire and alpha father, I sanction this union between them and recognize them as a couple _ . Alan looked up at Jared. “This is all that is required of me?”

 

“There are two forms we need to sign, but yes.” Jared saw the questioning look on Alan’s face. 

 

“Forms?”

 

“Yes. The forms give my consent to allow Jensen to make any decisions regarding my health and money in case something happens to me. Jensen has the same forms to sign that give me his consent. The other recognizes that were are ‘married’ to each other, even though Texas doesn’t acknowledge same sex couples. This way we can still refer to each other as being married, that we are each other’s husband. The rings and forms just make it official,” Jared said, hoping that the Ackles understood what he had just explained.  

 

“I have an understanding of what you need from me,” Alan said with a smile. He watched as Jensen stood by his mate, quietly taking everything in as Donna did the same. He felt pride in seeing this. His son, while shy, had a quiet strength to himself and now he had a human mate who obviously loved and protected him.  

 

“What do I need to do so that your pride acknowledges me as Jensen’s mate and alpha?”

 

“I also have a form that we need to sign and then I will have it placed on record with the pride’s council. This will make it official that Jensen has an alpha and that he is mated,” Alan explained.

 

Jared looked at Alan and then Jensen. He saw the way Jensen watched them, taking everything in and waiting for the two alphas to finish speaking. “Sounds simple enough,” Jared responded with a dimpled smile.

 

“Good,” Alan said as he watched Jensen. “Can we sign these forms now before your family arrives? This way, nothing is forgotten.”

 

“Great idea,” Jared responded. “Let me get the forms. They’re in our office,” he said and disappeared only to reappear a few minutes later with the forms in his hand. He offered Alan and Donna a seat as he sat on the couch, pulling Jensen down next to himself. He placed the papers on the table, signed where his name had been printed before sliding the form to Jensen. When Jensen was done, he handed the forms to Alan who signed them and handed them back to Jared. 

 

Alan produced a long white envelope from his inner coat pocket, took out the contents and placed the paper on the table. “This took some doing, but Morgan agreed to this,” he said as he smoothed out the paper.

 

Jared heard the sharp intake of breath from Jensen and turned to look at him. He saw the paleness of Jensen’s skin and his wide eyes. “Morgan?” Jared questioned.

 

“JD Morgan. The pride’s alpha leader,” Jensen whispered to Jared. 

 

“Oh,” Jared responded, knowing this was the traditionalist who ruled Jensen’s former pride. The one that saw omegas as the lowest members of the pack instead of what they truly were, the backbone of the pride. Without the omegas, the pride wouldn’t be able to flourish and grow. As anger flared up in him, Jared decided to remain quiet and wait to sign the form. 

 

Alan signed his name and then handed the paper to Jared. Jared looked at it in confusion as he read it. He looked up at Jensen and then Alan. “There’s no place for Jensen to sign. And this states that you’re essentially giving me Jensen as if he wasn’t a human being, like he’s something to be bartered with, like he’s chattel. He has no say in this.” He felt his anger rising as he sat there, holding the paper in his hands; the one he wanted to rip into tiny pieces before tossing it in the trash where it belonged.

 

“Jared, we’re not human beings. We’re were-cats. We’ve never been seen as anything but an oddity at best and an abomination at worst,” Alan said. There was a sadness in his voice as he spoke, trying to make Jared understand what the were community as a species had to endure.

 

Jared opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the words he wanted to say. He wanted to scream at Alan. In his eyes, Jensen was a human being. Jensen was everything to him. Before he could say anything, he felt Jensen’s hand on his and he looked at Jensen. He saw the pained look on the face of the man he loved. 

 

Jensen turned to Jared and placed a hand over Jared’s. “I have no say as an omega in my pride.” He looked down at their joined hands. “Former pride,” he corrected. “But, this way at least the pride alpha is willing to acknowledge you and our mating,” Jensen said, hoping this would smooth things over and soothe Jared’s anger.

 

Jared’s response was to only shake his head and sign were his signature was indicated. He pushed the offensive paper back into Alan’s hand before getting up. “I’m going to put these away,” he said as he grabbed the forms and stormed off to their office. He needed a moment to himself to get his anger under control. 

 

Jensen sat quietly with his parents, not knowing what to do or say. He wanted to apologize for Jared’s reaction to the papers, but that was going against his alpha. It felt like doing that was a betrayal to Jared and their mating. He felt torn. Did he sit there with his parents or go to his mate? He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his arm. He looked up to see his mother sitting beside him. He hadn’t even noticed that she had moved from his father’s side.

 

“It’s alright, little cub. We understand better than you think. Jared is human and sees you as his equal.” She paused, giving Jensen the chance to nod his head. “That’s how your father has always seen me. You know that. That’s what we have always hoped for. We knew you would never find that in our pride. That’s why your father chose to help you leave.”

 

“Are you happy?” Alan asked. “Does Jared make you happy?”

 

“Yes. Yes, he does. I can’t imagine being mated to anyone else. I love him.”

 

“Good, then it’s settled,” Alan said as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. 

 

Before Jensen could ask what his father meant by his word, they were interrupted by the doorbell. Jensen stood and looked at his parents. “That should be Jared’s family.” He started for the door but was stopped by Jared’s voice calling out to them.

 

“I’ve got it!” Jared called as he rushed from their office to the front door. “Mom, Dad! Hey! Come in.” A few minutes later Jared was leading his family into the living room. “Mom, Dad, Jeff, Megan, these are Jensen’s parents, Alan and Donna Ackles.” He beamed at his parents before moving over to hug them. As he broke their contact, he continued the introductions. “These are my parents and siblings.”

 

Both Gerry and Sherri stepped forward to introduce themselves by name and to shake Alan and Donna’s hands as did Jeff and Megan. Once the introductions had been made, Jared’s family proceeded to shower Jensen with hugs and a few pecks on the cheeks from Sherri and Megan, causing Jensen to blush.

 

Megan turned to Jared, a smile on her face. “He’s so adorable when he blushes. If you don’t keep him, I will.”

 

Jared returned the smile, but growled at her. “Hands off, he’s my husband.”  

 

“You were always terrible at sharing,” Megan shot back and gave her brother a mock pout before tilting her head back in laughter. 

 

“Okay, you two. Break it up before you give the Ackles the wrong impression of you both!” Gerry cut in with a laugh. 

 

“Is there anything I can help you with Jensen?” Sherri asked.

 

“See, I told you. It’s always about you,” Jared said with a laugh, feeling his anger finally dissipating with his family’s arrival and the banter they were able to trade between each other. He saw his mother’s questioning look. “I was telling Jensen and his parents earlier that I think you love Jensen more than me.”

 

“Oh, well, now that everyone knows the truth, I don’t have to keep it a secret any longer,” Sherri said and laughed at the scowl on Jared’s face.

 

“Why did I invite you? You’re a cruel and evil woman,” Jared responded and then turned to give Jensen a wink. He saw the looks of confusion on Jensen’s parent’s faces and the one of shock on Jensen’s face. He drew in a breath before saying anything to them. He needed to figure out how to explain that he wasn’t being disrespectful or hurtful to his mother. He cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “I’m sorry. This is normal for my family. It’s called playful banter. It’s not meant to hurt or disrespect anyone.” He watched as Donna looked to Alan who shook his head in acceptance. He watched as Jensen cocked his head to the side, taking in what he had just witnessed and learned. He turned back to his mother. “We ordered a buffet for after the exchange.”

 

“Smart. He gets that from my side of the family; we’re the brains. Gerry’s side of the family has always been known for their beauty!” Sherri cackled.

 

“Mom, so not helping right now,” Jeff interjected. “We like to joke with each other. Sometimes it’s not always appreciated or understood by others.”

 

“Oh,” was Donna’s response as she looked around the room at Jared’s family.   

 

Jensen stood rooted to the spot he was standing on, watching the interaction between Jared and his family. He was mystified by what was going on. He had never experienced this with Jared or Jared’s family. When he had first met Jared’s family, the had been jovial and welcoming to him, but nothing like this had ever transpired in front of him. He wasn’t sure as to what to do or how to act. Was he supposed to join in? Was this something that was only between Jared and his family? He looked at his mother and saw the bewildered expression on her face. Then, he forced himself to look at his father. His father was studying Jared and his family; watching the interaction with quiet interest before turning to look at Jensen with a bemused smile on his face. Seeing that, Jensen returned the smile and felt some of the fear he had been harboring begin to lessen. 

 

Jared cleared his throat, getting Jensen’s attention. He watched as Jensen looked at him. He could see the confusion in those green eyes and instantly regretted not warning his family that Jensen and his family weren’t familiar with how he and his family interacted with each other. He crossed the room to stand next to Jensen, placing his hand on the small of Jensen’s back and began to rub what he hoped was a soothing circle to the area. He felt Jensen begin to relax into his touch. “Sorry,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss Jensen’s cheek. 

 

“So, a buffet?” Gerry asked, finally breaking the tense silence of the room.

 

Jensen turned to look at Jared, not sure if he should speak or wait for Jared to answer his father’s question. He was relieved when Jared answered. “Yeah, thought it would be less stressful for us. I used one of the companies I’ve done business with in the past. The food’s great. I hope everyone enjoys it.” 

 

“Sounds fantastic,” Jeff offered. 

 

“So, when are we going to watch you exchange your rings?” Megan asked.

 

“When everyone’s settled and ready,” Jared answered. 

 

“Well, no time like the present,” Gerry said with a chuckle.

 

“So, Alan, you’ll be the officiating this?” Sherri asked, trying to engage the man, hoping to ease him and his wife into the conversation. She walked over to Donna and clasped one of Donna’s hands in hers. “I can’t tell you how happy I am that our sons found each other. Jensen makes Jared happy. I haven’t seen him like this in a long time. You can tell, just by watching them, how much they love each other.”

 

“Yes, we were surprised when Jensen told us he had met and mated with a hum - with Jared. But, after meeting him . . . We were very pleased. He’s a wonderful alpha to our cub,” Donna replied.

 

“Alpha, cub?” Sherri questioned, looking over at Jared.

 

Jared let go of Jensen and moved closer to his mother. “Cub is how a were-cat refers to their child; male or female and alpha is how Jensen and his family refer to me. It’s kind of like being the head of the household, but more,” Jared offered by way of the easiest explanation, hoping no one else in his family pushed for more information. When no one else said anything, he rubbed his hands together. “Alright, let’s get the show on the road.” He saw the questioning looks on the Ackles’ faces and inwardly groaned. “It’s a term. I means let’s get things started,” he said and watched as they shook their heads in understanding. He turned to Jensen. “I’m going to get the rings. I’ll be right back.”

 

Jensen nodded his head. “Jared, I’m going to check on the food. I need to make sure everything is ready,” he said quietly, but remained motionless.

 

Jared gave a small smile. He knew what Jensen was waiting for. Jensen was waiting for his alpha to give him permission. Even though Jared had explained that Jensen never needed his permission, especially in their own home, Jensen still sought that out from him. He rubbed Jensen’s arm. “Of course,” he said with a smile as he stepped away from Jensen. He caught the pleased smiles on Alan and Donna’s faces as they watched the interaction between their son and his alpha. He disappeared down the hall to their bedroom as his mother offered her help to Jensen. He heard Jensen’s quiet response of ‘thank you, but you’re our guest, I’ll only be a moment’, and smiled.  He went to his dresser and retrieved the box that contained their rings. He opened the box, took out the rings and placed them in his pocket before closing the draw and tossing away the box. He returned to the living room to find his parents and Jensen’s parents speaking in quietly to each other. Before he could question what they were talking about, he was distracted by Jensen as he appeared in the doorway that separated the kitchen and living room. He noticed the way his parents looked up at him. They both wore strange expressions on their faces. Jeff and Megan looked from their parents to Jensen and then to him. He cocked his head to the side but was stopped from saying anything when Alan looked up.

 

“Ah, seems we’re ready.” Alan looked at him. “Where should I stand?” 

 

“Right there is fine,” Jared responded as he and Jensen both came to stand in front of Alan. The others stood behind them. He and Jensen had pushed the furniture against the far wall to give everyone room to stand if they wanted to. But, the furniture wasn’t far enough away that if anyone chose to sit they would miss what was happening. 

 

Jensen stood on his father’s left side as Jared stood on Alan’s right. Jared reached out and took Jensen’s hands in his. He felt the slight tremor that ran through Jensen’s body and smiled. He leaned over and gave Jensen a chaste kiss on his lips before pulling back and nodding his head to Alan, letting him know he could begin when he was ready. 

 

Alan cleared his throat as he withdrew the paper Jared had given him earlier. “I am honored to stand here, to sanction this union between Jensen and Jared,” he said before reading the words on the paper. “We come together today to celebrate the union of Jensen Ackles to Jared Padalecki. As Jensen’s sire and alpha father, I sanction this union between them and recognize them as a couple.” He looked at everyone standing before him and continued speaking. “I give my omega son, my only cub to Jared Padalecki. I approve of this human as my son’s mate and alpha and what humans refer to as husband. I am proud that Jared has claimed Jensen. I am happy that Jensen has someone to love who loves him.” Alan looked at Jared and gave him a heartfelt smile before continuing to speak. “It is my understanding that at this time Jared and Jensen will exchange rings.” Alan stepped back as Jared produced two silver wedding bands from his pocket. 

 

Jared looked at Jensen and gave him a smile. He held out his hand and took the smaller of the two rings in his left hand. “Put out you left hand,” he said quietly and waited for Jensen to present his hand to him. He watched as Jensen lifted his hand up and then gently placed the ring on Jensen’s left ring finger. “Now, you do the same,” Jared coaxed as he handed Jensen the ring to put on his finger. 

 

Jensen took the offered ring and slipped it on to Jared’s left ring finger. 

 

“With these rings, Jared has now fully claimed Jensen as his mate, as Jensen has consented to be Jared’s mate. Alpha Jared, we are honored to have you as a pride member.” Alan offered his hand to Jared. The room erupted into applause; their families offering their congratulations. 

 

After shaking Jared’s hand, Alan reached for his son, bringing him in close to him. “I love you, my little cub. I’m doing this to protect you. I hope in time you and Jared will come to understand and forgive me,” he said before he bit at the tender flesh of Jensen’s neck, sinking his teeth in and breaking the skin. 

 

Jensen tried to make sense of what his father was saying. He tried to pull away only to go still as he felt his father’s teeth on his neck. Jensen let out a pain laced yowl as he felt his father’s teeth sink into his flesh. His knees buckled as he tried to still his body, submitting himself to his alpha father. He felt teeth tearing into his flesh and blood beginning to trick down his neck and shoulder. His mind raced, trying to understand what his father was doing. He was mated to Jared. Why was his own father placing a claiming bite on him?

 

Hearing the pained yowl, Jared turned from his mother to see what was happening that would cause Jensen to yowl like that. He watched, as if in slow motion as Alan bit into Jensen flesh and Jensen’s body sagged against his father. “What the hell are you doing,” Jared yelled. “Get away from him!” He made a move toward them, but was stopped by Donna as she stepped in front of him and placed both of her hands on his chest. He stopped and look down at her, his eyes flashing in anger. He could hear the rushing of his blood in his ears. He tried to push Donna’s hands away, but was stopped by his own father and brother. He looked at them in horror. Why were they trying to keep him from Jensen? “Get the hell off of me!” All he could hear were Jensen’s pain filled mewls. 

 

“Jared, stop,” Gerry barked out at him. 

 

“Jared, you need to listen,” Jeff called to him.    

 

“You don’t understand. Alan had to do this. It’s the only way to ensure another alpha won’t try to claim him. It’s for Jensen’s own protection. Since you’re human, you can’t give him a claiming bite, but Alan can. He did this for you as well as Jensen. It’s doesn’t mean that Alan is claiming Jensen as his own. He would never do that. Jensen is our cub, our son,” Donna said urgently, pleading with Jared to understand Alan’s actions.

 

“Jared, please calm down. I know you’re just trying to protect Jensen. So are his parents,” Sherri said in a calm voice.

 

“I’ll get a towel,” Megan called out and disappeared from the room.

 

Jared tore his eyes off of the sight before him, Jensen on his knees with his father crouched next to him. He felt helpless against the rest of the people standing in the room. “You knew? You all knew about this? Planned this?” How the hell had this happened? His family had only met Jensen’s parents an hour ago. Yet, somehow they had concocted some scheme where Alan would give Jensen a claiming bite. He looked at Jensen and his heart broke as he listened to Jensen, who was still mewling in pain. Jensen’s eyes were closed, his skin, which was normally a milky white color, was ashen. He saw Jensen begin to rock back and forth on his knees as he tried to remain in his father’s grasp. All he wanted was to get to Jensen, to comfort and protect him from anything else that might happen while their family was with them.

 

“We didn’t know until right before it happened. Alan explained it to us. We thought it would be best to keep quiet. We knew you’d react this way,” Gerry explained in a pained voice.

 

“You had no right! None of you did!” He wrenched himself free from his father and brother’s hold and closed the distance between himself, Jensen and Alan. He threw his body against Alan, knocking him away from Jensen. “Jensen, please say something.” He reached out to touch Jensen’s bloody neck, covering Jensen’s hand with his own.

 

“Here, use this,” Megan said as she offered him a towel. He snatched the towel from her. “Get away from us,” he snarled at Megan. He didn’t care if he hurt her feelings or caused her to flinch. She and the rest of them had betrayed him, betrayed Jensen. They knew what Alan had been planning. “All of you, get out!” His angry voice rang out in the confines of the living room. He didn’t care if his mother flinched at his tone or that Donna started to cry. “Jensen, I’m so sorry,” he said as he gently nudged Jensen’s hand away from the torn flesh and tried to staunch the blood with the towel.

 

“Jared, it had to be done.” Alan stood and brushed himself off. “You have no idea what could happen to him. What was nearly done to Jensen. We’ve lived in fear that an alpha would force him to mate. This way, no one will ever be able to touch him, except you. No alpha will be able to lay a claim on him. I did what I had to do to protect my son. He is still your life bonded mate, your omega and your husband. That bite will never break that. I did it out of love for him.”

 

“I don’t want to hear another word from you.” He looked up at Alan, eyes dark with fury. “You can either leave on your own, or I can and will throw you out!”

 

“Jared,” Jensen managed to croak out. “Help me to our bedroom, please,” Jensen said hoarsely as he tugged on Jared’s shirt.

 

Jared turned his attention to Jensen, letting his anger bleed out as he helped Jensen to stand on wobbly legs. He led Jensen to their bedroom without another look at their family. He kicked the door shut with a thud before helping Jensen to the bed. “Let me look at that,” Jared said as he pulled the towel away from Jensen’s neck. He sucked in a breath as he saw the damage to Jensen’s once unblemished skin. He knew the bite would scar, that was the whole point of it. “I’ll fucking kill him,” Jared raged. “He had no right. No right to do this to you!”  

 

Jensen placed a hand over Jard’s heart, felt it hammering in his chest. “Mate,” he said quietly, hoping that would ease the anger from Jared’s body and clouded mind. 

 

Jared pulled away and started for the door. “I don’t care if he’s your father I’m going to fucking kill him for this!”

 

“Husband!” Jensen called out, stopping Jared in his tracks with that one word. He watched as Jared turned back to him. “You’re still my husband, my mate, my alpha. Not him. What he did . . . he did out of fear and love for me, for us.” Jensen held up his hand, stopping the next tirade that was brewing within Jared. “I’m not saying it was the right thing to do. I wish he had spoken with us, gotten your approval at least. But, what’s done is done. We can’t change that. And, he’s still my father.”

 

Jared turned to look at Jensen, disbelief written on his face. Was he hearing Jensen correctly? Was Jensen condoning his father’s actions? Their family’s actions? “Have you lost your mind?” 

 

Jensen raised his outstretched hands to Jared. “Please, hear me out. Then, if you still want everyone to leave, I won’t stop you.”

 

Jared walked over to Jensen, taking his outstretched hands in his and sat on the bed next to him. “Okay, I’ll listen,” he said grudgingly, still fuming over what Alan had done.  

 

“He’s right.” Jensen said quietly, not looking at Jared. What his father had done to him, had been out of desperation to keep him safe. To prevent another alpha from trying to claim him, even though he was already mated. But, his mate was a human, not a were, one who couldn’t give him that all important protective claiming bite. He would always live in fear that another alpha would come across him and try to force him into a mating he didn’t want. It had nearly happened to him when he had returned from college. If he hadn’t been as fast as he had been, been able to shift into his cat form and claw at the other alpha, he would have been mated against his will. It was bad enough that he had come away from that altercation with bruises, but he had come away still unmated. That was what was important, then and now. He wouldn’t be here with Jared. He would never have been able to leave the pride, create a life for himself, own his book store. He would have never met Jared. A sob tore from him as he shuddered at that fact; that he wouldn’t have ever had the chance to know Jared. His funny, caring and loving mate. 

 

“Jensen?” Jared asked with concern as he looked at Jensen. He saw the tears at the corners of Jensen’s eyes as he tilted Jensen’s face toward himself. Gently, he wiped them away. 

 

“My father’s right. Even though we’re mated, that you’re my alpha and my husband . . . another alpha could come along and claim me. Force me like he . . . like he tried to do. Even though my heart belongs to you, it wouldn’t matter. I would have to obey him. I’d have to give you up, give up my life here and leave. I wouldn’t have a choice.” Jensen sniffled as he continued. “The way he went about it was wrong. I agree with you on that. He should have spoken with you. But, can you honestly say that you would have been alright with it? Would you have given him permission to do this?” Jensen asked quietly. 

 

Jared sat stunned into silence as he listened to Jensen’s words. He had never thought about the fear Jensen lived with since leaving his pride. He searched Jensen’s face, saw his wide green eyes looking at him with fear. He knew Jensen’s words were true. He would never have approved of Alan’s approach to things. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to protect Jensen, keep him safe. It was because Jensen was his and he didn’t want anyone else touching him. “No, I wouldn’t have given him my approval,” Jared finally admitted. “I had no idea that you lived with this fear. That you still lived with it even though we’re mated. The ring on your finger wouldn’t mean anything to another alpha?” He felt his heart clench in his chest. 

 

“No,” Jensen responded. 

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to me? Why live with this fear all the time?”

 

“It was worth it to be with you,” Jensen offered with a sad smile. 

 

Jared huffed out his disbelief at hearing that. “I’m sorry,” he said with a shake of his head. “I’m sorry that I don’t understand everything about you or what you lived with. I’m sorry that you had to live with any of this. I’m sorry that I’m human and can’t care for you and protect you the way an alpha were-cat would. I’m just so damn sorry.” He took in a gulp of air. “How can I be good enough for you if I’m human? How can I fix this?” Jared asked as he pointed to the towel on Jensen’s neck. 

 

“You could bite over this claiming bite, make it yours,” Jensen said weakly. 

 

Jared’s mouth gaped open as he looked at Jensen. Was Jensen asking him to bite him? Cause him more pain? He knew human teeth could do it, bite and tear into flesh, but the thought of doing that to Jensen, made his stomach queasy. But, if he didn’t, whenever he saw that mark, he would always be angry with Alan, and angry with himself. “Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen whispered and then looked away from Jared. He wouldn’t push the issue. If Jared couldn’t or wouldn’t, he would let the issue drop and never speak of it again. But, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to feel Jared’s teeth on him, sinking into his skin and truly claiming him. It would be different this time than when Jared bit at his neck when he was being bred. 

 

Jared shook his head as he fixed his eyes on the towel stained with Jensen’s blood. “Okay, how do I do this?” 

 

Jensen turned to Jared and could only stare at him for a moment before blinking several times as Jared’s words sunk in. Jared was willing to do this for him? For them. He moved the towel away from his neck, exposing the torn flesh to his mate. “You just bite me, force your teeth into the bite my father made.”

 

Jared wrinkled his nose at that. “Yeah, um, I think I need to clean that first. No offense,” he said as he went into their bathroom and retrieved a wet washcloth with soap. Gingerly, he wiped at the area, washing away the blood that was still trickling from the wound and apologized when Jensen hissed in pain. “Okay, now what? Just bite down?” Jensen just nodded at him. He closed his eyes, trying to summon up enough courage to do this. Okay, Padalecki, you can do this, he said to himself. He opened his eyes and pulled Jensen up from the bed and against his chest. 

 

Jensen tilted his head and waited for Jared to bite him. He heard Jared give a grunt and he started to pull away only for Jared to crush him against his chest. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The next thing he knew, his mind exploded in pain as he felt Jared sink his teeth into his torn flesh. He yowled out in pain, but forced himself not to fight against Jared’s teeth or his hold. He felt his knees weaken and he sagged against Jared’s body. “Alpha,” he screamed in pain as his vision whited out. 

 

Jared heard Jensen cry out in pain and then scream out alpha as he felt Jensen’s body go lax in his arms. He lowered them to the bed as he withdrew his teeth from the wound he had just deepened. He ran his tongue along his teeth and swallowed, Jensen’s coppery tasting blood exploded in his mouth. He grabbed the towel and placed it against the wound, trying to staunch the blood. “Jensen, say something, please,” he begged as he searched Jensen’s face. 

 

Slowly, Jensen opened his eyes and looked up at Jared’s concerned face. “Alpha,” he whispered and smiled at Jared. He reached up and pulled Jared down to him in a needy kiss. He began to purr, letting Jared know that he was fine. He felt Jared kiss along the untouched column of his throat and his purring intensified. “Mate, breed,” he rasped out in need. He heard Jared chuckle against his skin.

 

“If only it was that easy,” Jared responded and heard Jensen mewl in protest. “We need to deal with things. But first, I need to know that you’re alright. You kinda passed out in my arms,” he said as he pulled away and looked down at Jensen. He saw the color returning to Jensen’s pale skin. “Can you sit up? What happened?”

 

Jensen shook his head and then winced at the pain. “Yeah, I can sit up,” he said as Jared helped him up. “I felt the bond solidify between us when you bit me.” He gave Jared a wide smile. “I’m yours, you’re my true alpha. No one will ever be able to try to claim me. They will never be able to break our bond or our mating.”  

 

“What does that mean?” Jared asked. He felt apprehensive at hearing those words from Jensen. “True alpha,” he repeated and watched as Jensen’s green eyes focused on him.

 

It was rare, a true alpha for another were, whether the were was a beta or an omega. It was unheard of for a true alpha to be human. “It’s very rare. I’ve only heard of there being a few true alphas from stories told to us as cubs. But, from what I remember, it means that the bond we have was meant to be. There was never anyone else who was meant to be my mate.” Jensen said as he closed his eyes. “If we try, concentrate hard enough we should be able to sense each other’s presence in the back of our minds.” He opened his eyes and looked at Jared. He saw the questioning look on Jared’s face. “Or so the stories go. But, they’re just stories.” He didn’t feel Jared’s presence like he had hoped. He felt sadness beginning to build at the knowledge and forced it down. Everything he had hoped for had only been told to him in the form of stories. The stories that were meant to make an omega hope for a true alpha. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He should have known that not everything in those stories was true. He should have known not to get his hopes up. But, he had just wanted the stories to be true. All of it, a true mate, an unbreakable bond and the ability to feel each other’s presence - a link to each other.

 

“Jared, son?” Gerry voiced called through the door. “I wanted to make sure everything was alright. We heard Jensen scream.”

 

Jared looked over his shoulder at the door. “Uh, yeah. Everything’s fine. We’ll be out in a few minutes,” he called to his father. He heard his father move from the door and the muffled sound of his retreating footsteps. He turned back to Jensen. “Why don’t you get changed and then we’ll go deal with our family,” he said as he offered a hand to Jensen, helping him up from the bed.

 

“Okay,” Jensen said quietly and took a few hesitant steps toward the bathroom.

 

Jared watched as Jensen moved away from him. He could feel Jensen’s hesitation. He could sense Jensen’s uncertainty as to what to do, what was expected of him. He realized at that moment what it meant to be mated to Jensen; what an alpha meant to Jensen and how profound it was that he was Jensen’s true alpha. He heard Jensen’s voice, as if it was a whisper in his mind. ‘Jared, alpha’. He stopped and watched Jensen as he disappeared into the bathroom. No, it had to have been his imagination, especially after what Jensen had just told him. He could feel Jensen’s stress level rising as Jensen stood in the bathroom. Faintly in the back of his mind he heard ‘Don’t know what to do’ and then ‘Jared, tell me what to do, help me’. He could feel Jensen’s fear and despair and it wrenched at his heart. He walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open and watched as Jensen’s green eyes focused on him. “Jensen? What do you need help with my mate?”

  
Jensen just stood in the middle of the bathroom staring at Jared. “How . . . how did you know?”

 

Without words, Jared tried speaking to Jensen in his mind. ‘Heard you’. He heard Jensen gasp and knew that Jensen had heard him, felt his presence in Jensen’s mind. “Now, get undressed,” Jared verbalized. He stood, watching as Jensen did as he had asked, shedding his clothes. He forced himself not to move. If he did, he would end up spinning Jensen round, bending him over the bathroom counter and breeding him right then and there. Whether they were heard by their family, wouldn’t have been a concern at that moment. But, it would have been a concern once they emerged from their bedroom. Jensen would be horrified at the thought that their family would be able hear him being bred by Jared. It didn’t matter if they were mater or married. It would still be embarrassing to him and Jared wasn’t about to do that to him. He watched as Jensen stood there, in front of him, naked. He couldn’t help from licking his lips at the sight of his naked mate before him. He wanted Jensen. He wanted to hear the sounds Jensen made when he breached him, when he was fully sheathed in Jensen’s tight heat. “God, the things I want to do to you,” he husked out and watched as Jensen blushed. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “No, we can’t. Not with our family standing in the living room waiting for us. Now let’s get you dressed. Is that what was worrying you? You weren’t sure what to get dressed in since we have company?” Jared asked as he extended his hand to Jensen.

 

“Yes,” Jensen answered quietly.

 

“Put on a pair of jean and a t-shirt. But, let me bandage your neck.” Jared grabbed a few pieces of guaze and medical tape and returned to Jensen and bandaged the wound so Jensen could finish getting dressed. Once Jensen was dressed, they returned to the livingroom to deal with the aftermath of what had happened earlier. 

 

Jared stood just inside the living room doorway, shielding Jensen who stood behind him. He wasn’t willing to let anyone close to Jensen, at least not yet. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Sherri asked, taking a step forward to Jared and Jensen, but stopped as she watched Jared shift to protect Jensen with his body. “Jared? Please say something.”

 

Jared turned his attention to Alan, ignoring his mother’s plea. “You had no right to do what you did. Not to me and certainly not to Jensen. You came into our home and made a decision that affect not only Jensen, but myself. Without even discussing it with either of us.” He held up his hand to stop anyone from protesting. “But, I understand why you did it. Why you felt the need to protect your omega son. I’m not a were, but I am his alpha and his mate. It’s important that you understand that Jensen is my husband. I will do anything I can to protect him. Even from you. Any of you,” he said as he looked over at their family standing in the living room. 

 

“Jared,” Gerry admonished. “You need to show the Ackles and us some respect.”

 

“Like the respect you showed us!” Jared yelled back. This was his home. Jensen was his husband. How dare anyone standing before him speak to him of respect. The only thing holding him back from exploding further on their family was the feel of Jensen’s hand on his back and the plea from Jensen that he heard in the back of his mind, ‘Please no more’.

 

Alan stepped forward. “You’re right. My apologies, alpha.” There was no heat or sarcasm in his voice as he spoke. “I should have spoken with you. I should have gotten your approval. For that, I am sorry. But, I won’t apologize for doing everything in my power to keep Jensen safe. You don’t understand. You have no idea what it’s like for an omega.”

 

“Maybe if you had spoken to me, I would have,” Jared said softly as the anger drained from his body. He needed to keep himself calm. He was bonded to Jensen in a way he had never counted on. He didn’t know exactly what this bond meant, but he knew Jensen would be able to sense his anger right now as he could sense Jensen’s fear. While he wanted to scream at Alan, at everyone, he wouldn’t. It would only upset Jensen further. He wasn’t about to put the man he loved through that. If he continued with his anger, it would ultimately lead to him forcing Jensen to choose between him and Jensen’s parents. Even as livid as he was, he knew that wasn’t the answer and he’d only end up hurting Jensen in the end. He took several breaths, trying to calm himself down before he continued speaking. “We can’t go back and undo any of this. All we can do is move forward. You’re Jensen’s father. But, I’m his alpha, his true alpha.” He heard the gasps from Alan and Donna. He saw the looks of astonishment on their faces; they knew what that meant.

 

“A true alpha?” Donna breathed out. 

 

“That’s  . . . No it can’t be,” Alan whispered.

 

“True alpha?” Megan questioned and looked at Jared and Jensen for an explanation. “Do you know what that means?” She asked Jeff and her parents who only shook their heads no in response.

 

“A true alpha is rare, even with weres. There have only been two recordings of this ever happening, that I know of,” Alan said as he turned to address Jared’s family. “When a true alpha mates with an omega, a bond is created. But this bond is different, sacred. It’s one where the two weres were meant to be together. There was never anyone else who was meant to be mated to those involved. Even if they had tried to mate with another were, they would never know happiness, never find peace within their mating. And if the pair tries, concentrates hard enough they should be able to sense each other’s presence in the back of their minds.” 

 

Alan stopped speaking, trying to take make sense of everything. He swung around to confront Jared. “Wait, how would you even know if you’re Jensen’s true alpha?” He demanded. “Jensen, what happened?” He asked in a softer voice. He knew Jensen was already upset over his actions from earlier. He didn’t want to make matters worse by scaring Jensen.

 

Jensen looked up at Jared as he stepped forward, waiting for Jared’s approval. He felt the slight push in his mind; he felt Jared’s silent approval. “I asked him to bite over the claiming bite. To make it his own. He did,” Jensen replied softly. “I felt the bond with Jared solidify. I can feel his presence in my mind and he can feel mine.”

 

“Oh little cub. I’m so happy for you,” Donna gushed as she stepped forward and hugged Jensen tightly to her body. “I’m happy for you both,” she said as she drew Jared into the hug and heard a grunt as Jared’s response. She let go of them both, only to turn to Jared. “Please forgive us. We’ve been so frightened for our cub. After he was . . . after he left the pride lands. But, we’ve been so happy that he has you. We would never have been able to choose anyone else, but you. You’re better than any alpha were-cat that we could have hoped for. You truly love Jensen.”

 

“So, this is good news?” Gerry asked?

 

Jensen looked to Jared, waiting to see what Jared’s reaction would be. He hoped that Jared saw this as a good thing. But, he wasn’t too sure. What if Jared didn’t want this? What would he do if this was too much for Jared to handle? How would he be able to deal with feeling Jared’s possible resentment for having to deal with another issue relating to Jared having mated with him? He knew this wasn’t what Jared would have chosen for himself if he had know everything that went along with being mated to an omega, to a were-cat. He looked away from Jared, forcing himself to look down at the floor, too afraid to see Jared’s facial expression and too embarrassed for anyone to see his own. He felt the new sensation of Jared at the back of his mind. He wasn’t sure if Jared was aware of himself pushing at him. He remained silent, focusing on the floor, trying to give Jared privacy of his own mind. 

 

Jared silently pushed at Jensen, trying to get him to acknowledge and respond to him mentally. When he received no response he looked at Jensen and saw how his head hung down and he wasn’t making eye contact with anyone. Jensen was hunched in on himself. ‘Love you’, silently he said, hoping Jensen would respond in some way. He watched Jensen flinch, ever so slightly. But before he could do anything, his father speaking to him caught his attention.

“Jared?” Gerry said.

 

“Yes,” Jared responded, pulling his attention from Jensen. “Yes, it is. It’s great news, actually.” He gave their family a dimpled smile. “I have a husband and learned that we’re true mates. Who could ask for more?” He took Jensen’s left hand in his, entwining their fingers and running his thumb over the wedding ring. He raised their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss Jensen’s hand. He got the response he was hoping for. Jensen finally raised his head and looked at him. He looked at his husband with a soft smile hoping that Jensen understood that he was truly happy to be mated to him. “I can honestly say that I’m happily married.” He pulled Jensen to him, feeling Jensen relax into his touch as Jensen laid his head against his shoulder. He rubbed his hand against Jensen’s back. “I think we should get the champagne. Jensen, will you help me?”

 

Jensen raised his head to look at Jared. “Of course,” he said and felt Jared pull him toward the kitchen. 

 

Once inside the kitchen and away from their family, Jared turned to Jensen, a concerned look on his face. “Jensen?” Jared said and waited for his husband to look at him. When Jensen just stood there, looking at his feet, he stepped closer and raised Jensen’s chin so they could look at each other. “Jensen, talk to me. Are you not happy about this?”

 

Jensen finally focused his gaze on Jared. “Not happy . . . I don’t understand,” Jensen said quietly as confusion colored his features.

 

“About the bond? Where I can sense you. Silently speak to you. I tried and you ignored me,” Jared said with a pained look on his face. He had thought that Jensen would be happy about this turn of events. Now, looking at Jensen he wasn’t too sure. Maybe Jensen wasn’t happy about not having his thoughts to himself. 

 

“No? I didn’t . . .” He felt Jared let go of him and he looked down again, unwilling to look at Jared. “I didn’t think you liked it. It’s just another thing for you to deal with. To add to being mated to me,” he whispered. “I know you wouldn’t have chosen this, me, if you had known. I’m sorry.”

 

“What!” Jared nearly exploded. “Why would you even think that?” He asked in a calmer voice after seeing Jensen flinch and step back from him. “I love you. I could never be without you. If I had to do this all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing, never doubt that. This is just another bonus, being able to sense you.” He reached out and grabbed Jensen, crushing his husband against his chest. “God, I love you,” he murmured against Jensen’s lips before kissing him. 

 

“I love you, Jared,” Jensen confirmed as they broke their kiss. 

 

Jared gave Jensen a dimpled smile. “Good, now that we’ve established that and we’re both good with this bond,” Jared said and watched as Jensen shook his head yes, “then let’s toast to our future,” he said as he grabbed the champagne from the refrigerator and headed for the living room, followed by Jensen who carried a tray with glasses.

 

After explaining the meaning of toasting to their future and happiness to Jensen’s parents, Jared popped the cork from the bubbly and poured each person a glass. Jared’s family offered their congratulations to the couple, followed by Jensen’s parents before they moved into the dining room to eat. Two hours later, Jared and Jensen found themselves bidding farewell to their family after everyone helped clear the leftovers and tidy up the kitchen, dining room and helping Jared return the living room furniture to their original places.

 

Jared closed the front door and leaned his head against the cool wood. He breathed a sigh of relief at having everyone except Jensen gone. While he loved and missed seeing his family, it was nice to have the quiet of his home and Jensen to himself. He wandered back through the house to find Jensen in their bedroom, getting ready for bed. “What are you doing?” Jared asked, seeing Jensen begin to pull on his sleep pants. “No,” he said, his voice full of heat and desire for Jensen as he walked into their room. “No, don’t get dressed. We need to consummate our ring exchange.” He pulled Jensen flush against his body and kissed him, his tongue darting into Jensen’s mouth. He groaned at the taste of his mate. He let go of Jensen only long enough to shed his clothes as Jensen stepped out of his sleep pants. 

 

Once they were both naked, Jared had his hands on Jensen, pulling him close so he could feel Jensen’s skin against his own. He leaned down and kissed Jensen again, nipping at Jensen’s bottom lip as he pulled away. He kissed along Jensen’s jaw until he reached Jensen’s ear. He sucked on Jensen’s earlobe before whispering to Jensen. “Gonna breed you,” he husked out against the shell of Jensen’s ear. He walked them to their bed, but stopped Jensen as he tried to climb onto the bed to present himself for Jared. “No,” Jared said softly as he stilled Jensen’s movements.

 

Jensen stopped and looked over his shoulder at Jared. He was confused by Jared’s actions, stopping him from presenting himself to his alpha. Jared had said he wanted him, wanted to breed him. Why was Jared saying no?

 

“Not like that,” Jared groaned out. He stepped around Jensen and sat on the bed, opening his legs and pulling Jensen in between them. “Something different tonight.” He felt the blood rushing to his thickening cock as he looked up at Jensen. He smiled reassuringly at Jensen as he slid up on the bed, his back resting against the headboard. He held out his hand to Jensen. 

 

Jensen cocked his head as he looked at Jared, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Something different? He had no idea what that meant. “Jared?” He croaked out.

 

“Come here, want you to straddle my thighs,” Jared said in a heated tone. 

 

“Alpha,” Jensen responded as he took Jared’s hand, climbed onto the bed and placed his legs on either side of Jared’s thighs. He watched as Jared placed his hands on his shoulders, pulling him down into a needy kiss. 

 

“Put one of you hands on my shoulder,” Jared said once he broke their kiss and watched as Jensen followed through with his request. He felt the soft touch of Jensen’s hand on his shoulder as he placed his hands on Jensen’s hips. He licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to ask next. “Now, use your other hand to open yourself for me. I want to watch you get yourself ready for me to breed you,” he growled out. 

 

Jensen looked down at Jared. He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks as he blushed. He had never done that before. Jared had always prepared him for a breeding. With a few jerking motions he shook his head yes. Never taking his eyes off of Jared, he reached behind himself. His back arched as he ran his fingers through the slick his body was producing. Gingerly, he pushed a finger into his body and gasped at the feeling of doing this to himself. A spark of arousal shot through his body as he began to push his fingers into his own body, opening himself for his alpha. He closed his eyes, letting the sensation of pleasure wash over his body. He let his head fall back, his mouth hung open in a silent gasp as his own fingers breached his body. The fingers of the hand on Jared’s shoulder flexed, digging into the skin and muscle.

 

“So fucking beautiful,” Jared rumbled out as he watched Jensen pleasuring himself. He felt the overwhelming desire to sink himself into Jensen’s body, but forced himself to wait. It was agonizing to hold off, but he willed himself to remain still. “Let me know when you’re ready,” Jared whispered, his voice was full of want and his eyes were dark with lust. He watched as Jensen raised his head and opened his eyes. Jensen’s pupils were blown wide as he looked down at him. Jared smiled up at him as he slid them down on the bed so his head rested on the pillows.

 

“Alpha,” Jensen mewled as another spark of arousal coursed through his body. He wanted Jared. He wanted to feel Jared breach his body with his hard cock. He needed Jared to breed him. He felt one of Jared’s hands move from his hip to his wrist, gently pulling his fingers from his body. He mewled again at the sense of loss. 

 

“Shh, gonna give you what you need, what you want,” Jared husked out. He bit his lip, trying to maintain his focus as he felt Jensen’s thighs straining against his body. “Slick my cock, then guide it into yourself.” He groaned as he felt Jensen’s fingers, cool with slick from his body, doing as he had requested. A deep growl rumbled from his chest as he felt Jensen hesitantly begin to sink down on his throbbing cock. “Yes,” he hissed out, enjoying the slow slide as he waited for Jensen to fully sheath his cock in his tight channel.

 

Jensen felt Jared move his hand back to his hip, both hands anchoring him as he did as his alpha had asked. Timidly, he wet his fingers with his slick and then coated Jared’s rigid cock. He took Jared in his shaking hand and guided it to his body. Gradually, he began to sink down onto it. He hissed as he felt his body being breached, opening as he took more of Jared into him. When he sat flush against Jared’s body, he leaned forward, placing both hands on Jared’s shoulders to steady himself. 

 

Jared waited for Jensen to relax at being in this new position and for Jensen’s body to adjust to taking his cock. The wait was killing him as he fought the desire to fuck Jensen. He heard Jensen whisper alpha and knew Jensen was ready. He gripped Jensen tighter by his hips as he raised Jensen up, only to pull him back down. He heard the mewl spill from Jensen’s lips as he groaned from the friction and pleasure. He set a rapid pace of lifting Jensen up and pulling him back down, enjoying the sensation of being in Jensen and watching his cock as it would disappear into Jensen’s body. 

 

Jensen let his head fall forward, his chin resting against his chest as Jared moved him up and down on his cock. He mewled as pleasure shot through his body. “Alpha,” he whispered as he felt Jared’s fingers wrap around his hard cock. His body bucked into Jared’s fist. He sucked in a breath as Jared began to fist him into time his thrust. He let out a low growl as he felt his body tense with the need to come. “Alpha, breed, need . . .” he croaked out in a broken voice.

 

Jared felt Jensen’s body begin to tense. He knew Jensen was close to coming. Jensen was just waiting for his alpha’s permission. He was torn in two with that knowledge; possessive over Jensen, enjoying the need in Jensen as an omega to wait for his permission and sad at the fact that Jensen still felt the need to get his permission. “Gonna come for me? Don’t hold back. You never have to,” he said heatedly. 

 

Hearing Jared, the words Jared spoke to him, Jensen threw his head back in a silent moan as he came, spilling over Jared’s fist. Before he could catch his breath, he felt Jared moving and he found himself suddenly flipped onto his back. 

 

Jared placed his hands on either side of Jensen’s shoulders as he began to thrust into Jensen with a brutal pace. He chased after his own release as Jensen’s channel fluttered around his cock. He crashed his lips against Jensen’s mouth, stifling the moan coming from Jensen as he came, coating the inside of Jensen’s body.  When he was able to regain control over his body, he gently pulled out of Jensen and rolled off of him to lay on his back. He reached out and pulled Jensen to him. He felt Jensen settle against him, resting his head on his chest. He entwined their left hands together, feeling the weight of their rings against his skin. ‘Sleep my omega, my beautiful mate’, he thought, silently pushing at Jensen’s mind.

 

‘Alpha, mate’, Jensen silently responded, pushing back as he gave into the exhaustion that was consuming him.

 

Jared tightened his arm around Jensen protectively and kissed the top of his head. “I love you, always will,” he murmured as he followed Jensen into sleep.


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has past since the events at Jared and Jensen’s ring exchange ceremony have taken place. They find out more about their bond, being true mates and themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Middle clip is artwork created by Michael Tunk. It reminded me of Jensen and his cat, not only as two separate creatures inhabiting one form, but also of their bond with Jared.
> 
> Italicized text indicates their mindspeak.
> 
> Artwork by: jdl71/jld71

Revelations

 

 

Things had finally settled down for the mated pair after they had exchanged rings. It had taken a month for Jared to calm down. Jared had been angry over what Alan had done. He may have punched a couple of holes in the bathroom wall one night. In his defense, it could have been a lot worse; it could have been several walls, throughout their home. He had been home alone, waiting for Jensen to get home. Jensen had been late; taking care of the yearly inventory update with Matt and Felicia at his store after it closed. Jared had a beer to pass the time. One had become two, then four. He had wandered into the bathroom; for what, he couldn’t remember. The details may have been a little fuzzy. But, he did remember looking into the mirror. What he saw staring back at him had enraged him. He was Jensen’s alpha and he hadn’t been able to protect him. Jensen now bore a mating scar. The one Alan had given him. The one, he himself had deepened, causing Jensen pain. He had caused Jensen pain and that thought stabbed him in the heart. He was supposed to protect Jensen, not cause him pain. But, it was the fact that he hadn’t been able to give Jensen what he wanted, what he needed that erupted into a fury he couldn’t control. He turned from the mirror and just punched the wall. Repeatedly. When he was done, he sat on the edge of the bathtub, cradling his bloody hand, looking at the destruction he had caused. The wall was smeared with his blood and now sported three holes. He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring at what he had done until the bathroom door had been flung open. He looked up to see a panicked Jensen standing in the doorway, looking at him. 

 

Jensen didn’t speak. He stood there taking in the sight of Jared, his bloody left hand held against his chest. He could feel the anger coming off his mate the moment he had parked his car. He tore into their home in search of Jared, not caring about anything except getting to his alpha and calming him. 

 

Jared caught the tail end of Jensen’s thoughts,  _ ‘hurt’ _ . He looked up at Jensen.  _ ‘I’m fine’ _ , he thought back, knowing it wasn’t true. Jensen most likely felt not only his anger but the pain radiating from his hand.

 

Without another thought at Jared or verbal words, Jensen retrieved the first aid kit from under the sink and began to tend to his alpha. He took a clean washcloth, wet it and cleaned Jared’s bloody knuckles. He applied antiseptic to the torn skin and then wrapped Jared’s hand in gauze before replacing the kit where it had come from. He then turned to survey the wall. Using the same cloth, he washed the blood from the wall. When he was done, he got the broom and dustpan from the hall closet and swept up the plaster. He never said a word as he finished cleaning. He knew Jared would tell him what this had been about when he was ready. After taking care of the debris, broom and dustpan, he stood with his hands on his hips, looking at the holes. He bit at his bottom lip as his eyes ticked from one hole to the other. He didn’t have anything to patch the holes with. He’d have to go to the hardware store sometime tomorrow to pick up the supplies that were needed. At least he still had the same color paint; he wouldn’t have to try and match new paint.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jared said as he stood behind Jensen. His voice was broken and his eyes were wet with unshed tears. “You shouldn’t have had to come home to that. I shouldn’t have let you clean up my mess. I should have . . .” Whatever else he was about to say was cut short when Jensen whipped around and plastered himself to Jared’s body.

 

“Alpha,” Jensen said and nuzzled at Jared’s neck. “As your omega, it’s my duty to take care of you. Please, let me.”

 

In that moment, he had finally come to terms with his anger. He could look at the claiming bite without feeling the need to punch something. He understood what the mark, the scarred flesh meant to Jensen. He had caught Jensen rubbing over the mark, smiling as he did it, when Jensen didn’t think he had been noticed. He felt the contentment that flooded from Jensen when he did that, how Jensen felt safe and claimed by him. Jensen still offered his neck to him, showing his submission to his alpha and baring the scarred flesh. He would run his fingers over the spot and a loud purr would emanated from Jensen. He was just beginning to kiss the area, knowing that was what Jensen needed. His omega needed him to acknowledge the claiming mark. Jensen needed to feel that he was truly claimed, wanted and loved by his alpha and mate. And Jensen was. It was just that as a human, he still had a hard time with what had been done to Jensen. What he had done to Jensen.

 

That night, Jensen had helped him to get ready for bed. He hadn’t fought his mate over it, even if he was a grown-ass man. He felt Jensen’s happiness radiating from him at being able to take care of his alpha. He felt his anger with himself ease from his mind and body as he laid next to Jensen. Jensen had tucked his head under his chin as Jensen nestled against his larger body and purred. He felt the vibrations against his chest. A smile came to his lips as he closed his eyes.  _ ‘Sleep, alpha’ _ , he heard in his mind and let the sound of contented purring from Jensen lull him to sleep.

 

The next morning, Jared had awaken early to find Jensen already up and in the kitchen. He smelled coffee as he walked into the kitchen. He found Jensen standing at the sink, encased in sunlight. Jensen’s body was relaxed. His eyes were closed and a smile graced his lips. Even in his human form, Jensen enjoyed basking in the sun. Jared took a moment to enjoy the sight before him an marveled at the fact that Jensen was his, that Jensen loved him. He walked up behind Jensen, encircled Jensen in his arms as he rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “I love you, my perfect mate,” he whispered against the shell of Jensen’s ear. 

 

“I love you, alpha husband,” Jensen said in return. 

 

Jared felt a spark of desire course through his body at hearing those words. He raised himself to his full height as Jensen cocked his head to the side, exposing his neck to him in submission. This time, even though it was the side that bore the scar, he kissed along the soft skin. He allowed himself to kiss the scar, letting his lips pepper it with soft kisses. He heard a soft gasp from Jensen and smiled against the puckered skin. Tentatively, he ran his tongue over the area, waiting to see how Jensen would react. He felt Jensen lean into him, giving up his control to him. He allowed his teeth to graze over the scar. When Jensen didn’t pull away from him, he bit down on the claiming bite, setting his teeth in to the scarred area. He heard Jensen call out, alpha and he hummed against the scar as his tongue continued to worry over the skin.

 

Jensen felt Jared’s lips against his mating scar. His eyes opened wide at the feeling. Jared barely touched the mark with his fingers. Jared had never kissed his mark. Even when he had secretly hoped Jared would, he knew it was something Jared would just never feel comfortable doing. When Jared’s teeth grazed over the claiming mark, he let his eyes flutter close and a gasp escaped his lips. He leaned into Jared, giving Jared control over him. He knew Jared wouldn’t hurt him. Jared was his alpha. Jared protected him, cared for him. Jared loved him as he loved Jared. When Jared’s teeth bit into his flesh, into the claiming mark, he called out to his alpha, enjoying what was being done to him. He felt his body begin to produce slick, readying him for his alpha. He wanted Jared to bite the claiming mark as Jared bred him. He needed that. He heard and felt Jared hum against the mark. His lips parted in a gasp and he pushed himself back against Jared, letting Jared know he wanted his alpha. “Jared . . . alpha . . . please,” his broken voice croaked out.

 

Jared pulled his teeth away from the claiming bite and kissed at the abused skin. He could smell Jensen’s arousal and he felt his own. He forced himself away from Jensen and heard the soft mewl of protest from Jensen. He placed his hands on Jensen’s hips and leaned into him. “Bed, now. I want you naked and ready for me,” he said in a dark tone. He nipped at the back of Jensen’s neck to drive home his point. He let go of Jensen and backed away, giving Jensen room to turn.

 

Without hesitation, Jensen followed through with what Jared had said to him. His alpha had given him a command. One he wanted. One he wanted to obey. He shed his clothes, letting them drop to the floor before he climbed onto the bed. He settled himself on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, presenting himself for his alpha. He felt his slick leaking from his body, beginning to trickle down his inner thighs. Hearing movement from behind, he lowered himself onto his forearms, arched his back and lifted his ass up, inviting his alpha to breed him.

 

Jared took one look at Jensen on the bed and quickly tossed his clothes onto the floor along with Jensen’s. He stepped closer and watched as Jensen arched his back. The sight before him was enticing. He positioned himself on the bed, between Jensen’s opened legs, gently nudging them apart further. He placed his hands on Jensen’s shoulders, letting them run over the smooth freckled skin and down his spine. 

 

“Alpha, Jared,” Jensen breathed out at the feel of Jared’s fingers on his skin, featherlight, but just enough to set his skin on fire with want. He felt Jared’s body blanket his. He turned his head to look over his shoulder. He wanted to see Jared as much as he felt him. He felt Jared’s lips search out his, kissing him until his lungs screamed for oxygen. He panted, trying to get in the much needed air as Jared pulled his lips away from him. He ran his tongue over his lips, tasting Jared on them. “Please, mate . . . breed,” he whimpered out.

 

Jared looked at Jensen, this beautiful sight on the bed, under his body. This was for him. Jensen was his. He was the only one Jensen had ever been with. He shuddered at the thought. Not caring about his hand, he placed his weight on it as he used his other hand to begin to open Jensen up for him. He sucked in a breath as his fingers sunk into Jensen’s tight body. He rocked Jensen back and forth on his fingers, listening to the soft mewls that fell from his mate’s lips. When Jensen was able to take three of his fingers, he pulled them out. Jensen was ready to take his cock. He lined himself up and pushed himself into Jensen. When he was fully sheathed, he stopped, enjoying the feel of Jensen’s muscles fluttering around him. He groaned at the feeling of being inside Jensen, of being home, of the connection he had with his omega. When he heard the soft growl from Jensen, he began to move, slowly pulling out only to push back in.

 

Jensen closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jared being in him, of being filled by Jared. He growled softly as Jared began to move, slowly at first, only to pick up the pace of his thrusts. He felt Jared’s hand on his hips, rocking him back and forth. He let his body go lax as Jared thrust into him. He mewled at the pleasure Jared was giving him. As he did that, he opened his mind to Jared, pushing at their bond. He felt Jared meet his mind as they became one. ‘ _ Alpha’ _ , he thought.

 

_ ‘So, good. You feel so good’ _ , Jared pushed back, meeting Jensen through their bond. He pulled Jensen up so they were upright, Jensen’s back to his chest, as Jensen straddled his thighs. He bucked up into Jensen, hitting Jensen’s prostate with the new position. He heard Jensen hiss. He placed his hand over Jensen’s heart, feeling the rapid beating. He reached around with his other hand, taking Jensen’s throbbing cock in his hand as he began to fist Jensen in time with his thrusts.

 

_ ‘So close’ _ , Jensen sent through their bond. He felt Jared’s lips on his neck and bared his throat to his alpha. He was lost in the pleasure of Jared’s hands on his body and cock thrusting into him.  _ ‘Bite’ _ , Jensen let himself think. ‘ _ Claim, bite, mark . . . make me yours’ _ , he thought, not realizing that he was sending these thoughts through their bond. If he had, he never would have allowed himself to push at his alpha like that.

 

Hearing Jensen’s pleasure tipped words, Jared parted his lips and set his teeth over the claiming bite.  _ ‘Come for me’ _ , he thought over the bond as he bit down over the sensitive flesh of Jensen’s claiming bite. 

 

Jensen heard Jared’s thought and then his body went taut in Jared’s hold as he felt Jared’s teeth bite down into his claiming mark. His orgasm worked its way through his body as he came, spilling over Jared’s fist and his own chest. His vision whited out and his body sagged against Jared’s. “Alpha,” he cried out as his body trembled uncontrollably.  

 

Jared lowered Jensen down onto the bed as he continued to work Jensen through his orgasm. He felt his own orgasm beginning to build as he thrusted into Jensen’s pliant body. He bit down again on Jensen’s claiming bite as he thrust home, filling Jensen with his come. Gently he kissed over the abused flesh, licking at it to see if he had broken the skin. He hummed in satisfaction when he didn’t taste blood, only Jensen’s sweet taste against his lips. Slowly he pulled out of Jensen’s body so he wouldn’t hurt his mate. He kissed along Jensen’s spine as he moved off of him.  _ ‘You are mine, always will be’ _ , he thought through their bond as he made his way to the bathroom on shaky legs. 

 

He cleaned himself before returning to their bed with a warm washcloth and a towel. He found Jensen laying on his back, wide green eyes tracking his movements. He smiled at the sight before him, Jensen still naked in their bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and began to clean Jensen of any traces from their breeding. When he was satisfied with his job, he tossed both the towel and the washcloth onto the bathroom floor before returning to their bed. He’d take care of those later. Right now he wanted to lounge in bed with his mate. Still naked, he climbed onto the bed next to Jensen. He pulled the covers up as he rolled onto his side so he could look at Jensen. Jensen’s eyes were closed and his lips were twitched up into a smile. He could feel the contentment rolling off of Jensen as he lay there next to him. He reached over and ran his fingers tenderly over Jensen’s cheek and lips. He could hear the soft purring coming from Jensen and he placed his large hand over Jensen’s chest. “Why would you ever think that you weren’t mine?” Jared asked in a soft voice. “Is it because I couldn’t touch the claiming mark?”

 

Jensen’s eyes slowly fluttered open as Jared spoke to him. He looked at Jared, not knowing how to answer him. He bit his bottom lip as he shook his head. “I didn’t know that I let that thought out through our bond. It wasn’t something I was purposely thinking about. It just happened. It’s what I always want when you’re breeding me. Even before I had the claiming bite.” Jensen looked away from Jared. He could feel his cheeks heating as he blushed. He wasn’t sure if it was shame he was feeling or shyness for admitting his wants to Jared. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

 

Jared sighed. “No, don’t be sorry. You never have to keep things from me. You can tell me what you want. I might not always be able to give you everything, but I can at least try. All you have to do is talk to me.” He chuckled softly at his own words. Hypocrite his mind screamed at him. Like he had opened up to his mate. He had kept his feelings to himself about the claiming mark and here he was now, telling Jensen to talk to him. “I’m sorry. I’m telling you to talk to me and I couldn’t even take my own advice.”

 

Jared rolled onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair. “I did this,” he said as he raised his left hand in the air, “because I was angry.” He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned his head to look at Jensen. “No, not at you. At myself. I see the bite mark and it pisses me off.” He could feel sadness flowing through their bond from Jensen. He pushed himself up so that his head was resting against the headboard. He looked down at Jensen who had his head resting on his pillows with his hands tucked underneath his chin. He looked so innocent like that, so vulnerable. He reached out and placed a hand on Jensen’s cheek. “I’m not explaining myself very well.” He gave a Jensen a sad smile, it matched what they were both feeling through their bond. “Last night, after drinking the beers, I walked into the bathroom. I saw my reflection in the mirror and just lost it. That’s why I punched the holes in the wall. I was so angry with myself for not protecting you, for hurting you. But, I’m beginning to understand what this means to you,” Jared said as he ran his fingers over the scarred flesh on Jensen’s neck. “It’s more important to you than our rings. I get it. Now. I’m just sorry I didn’t understand before.”

 

Jensen moved against Jared, pulling his left hand out from under his chin. He held it up to look at his hand. His focus was on his ring. “I love this ring. I would never take it off. You gave me this ring. It means everything to me.” 

 

“I’m not doubting that. Or you. But, for you, the claiming bite means so much more. I watch you rub your fingers over it. I feel how happy it makes you. How it makes you feel content, safe and claimed. You are claimed. By me. You are wanted. You’re mine.” Jared’s voice was laced with heat as he spoke. “It’s just taken me awhile to come to terms with everything. But, now that I know what touching your claiming mark does to you . . . what it does to me to see your reaction,” Jared waggled his eyebrows at Jensen and gave him a sly grin, “watch out.” He pulled Jensen up so he was sitting next to him so he could capture Jensen’s lips in a needy kiss. As they parted, Jared cupped Jensen’s face. “For the record, you already take damn good care of me. But, I never want you to think it’s your duty to take care of me because you’re an omega.” Jared watched as Jensen’s eye dropped as if he was showing his alpha his submission, as if he was being reprimanded. “I’m not upset. I know it’s part of who you are, what makes you, you. Just know that I would never put that demand on you. I just want you to be yourself around me. If the omega in you is happy doing that, then I won’t fight you on it. I just don’t want you to do it because you think you have to, because that’s what every other omega is supposed to do. You’re so much more than an omega.” Jared brought Jensen to him for another kiss. “Do you understand me?” He asked softly, hoping his words weren’t taken as anything other than what they were meant to be. To convey his love for his mate. He gently ran his thumb over Jensen’s kiss swollen lips. He wanted to kiss them raw, to take Jensen again, breed him until Jensen was pliant and purring underneath him. He suppressed the urge, knowing they both had to get to work eventually. They each owned their own businesses, but others counted on them to be there on time. They couldn’t disappoint those that depended on them.

 

“Yes, Jared,” Jensen responded. 

 

“Good.” Jared eyed the alarm clock and groaned. I guess we need to get up. We both have work. And, I’ll take care of the repairs. Not you. I made the mess, I’ll take care of fixing it,” he said with authority. 

 

Jensen nodded as he climbed off the bed. “There’s matching paint in the utility closet,” he said over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for work. He was joined shortly by Jared as they both worked around each other to get ready for the day. They made their way to the kitchen where they both filled travel mugs of coffee that Jensen had made earlier. They parted at their vehicles with a kiss, each driving to their own business not far from each other. Most days, they drove together, but Jared needed to take care of his mess and Jensen would be closing his bookstore tonight. 

 

When Jensen made his way through the front door of the home he shared with Jared, his nose wrinkled up as he scented the air. Gone was the familiar and comforting smell of Jared. It was replaced by the chemical smell of paint. He felt his inner cat close to the surface, bristling as it showed its displeasure at the offensive odor masking the alpha’s smell that they both prefered. Jensen’s eyes narrowed as he followed the smell into their bathroom. He hissed as he was hit with the full force of the scent that was overwhelming him. As Jared looked over at him, he growled low in his throat and bared his teeth. As fear bubbled up in him he felt the need to defend himself against the sudden change in his home. 

 

Jared capped the paint can and tossed down the paint brush onto the drop cloth that covered the tiled bathroom floor. His hazel eyes widened in surprise at Jensen’s behavior. He had never seen Jensen react like this before and he was shocked by Jensen’s show of aggression. He was usually shy and quiet, nearly docile. “Jensen?” Jared said as he stood to his full height. He heard Jensen growling again. “Jensen, what’s wrong?” He asked as he stepped closer to Jensen. He watched as Jensen silently turned from him.  _ ‘Jensen’ _ , he pushed at their bond. 

 

Jensen turned from Jared, not answering him as he walked out of the room. He was too overwhelmed by the change in their home to speak. He wanted to lash out at his alpha for changing what he was used to. Knowing he couldn’t, made him retreat from Jared. He felt Jared push at their bond and he responded back  _ ‘different’ _ as he quickly placed his ring on his dresser, shed his clothes and transformed into his cat form. All that ran through his brain was ‘different, bad, wrong’ as he paced around the bedroom.

 

As Jared stepped into their bedroom, he took in Jensen in his cat form. Jensen’s tail was twitching back and forth quickly and his ears were laying flat toward the back of his head. Jensen’s back was arched and his fur was standing on end. When he tried to move a step closer to Jensen, he stopped when Jensen hissed again. He heard Jensen in the back of his mind,  _ ‘different, bad, wrong’  _ and felt Jensen’s rising fear. “Jensen, please tell me what’s wrong. I don’t understand why you’re so upset,” he said as he knelt on the floor. He waited for Jensen, who had stopped pacing, to make a move. 

 

When Jensen finally did, he hissed and then bolted from the bedroom. He had to get away from the bad, wrong smell. That chemical smell was masking everything he knew and understood. It was overshadowing his alpha’s scent. He couldn’t take it; he couldn’t breathe. He made it as far as the kitchen when he heard movement behind him. He turned to find Jared standing in the doorway, blocking any possible escape. He crouched in the corner next to the refrigerator, trying to make himself as small as possible. He gave another hiss of distress. 

 

Jared made his way to his feet and followed Jensen out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. The pocket doors that led into the dining room were closed, cutting Jensen off. He stood in the doorway that led to the kitchen from the hallway and the living room. He cocked his head as he listened to Jensen hiss. Quietly, he took a few steps into the kitchen stopping a few feet away from Jensen and sat down, tucking his long legs underneath him. “Jensen, what did I do?” He pleaded with Jensen, hoping Jensen would tell him something else aside from ‘different, bad, wrong’. 

 

Jensen gave a low whine as he pressed himself against the wall. When Jared sat down, not coming any closer to him, he scented the air. He still smelled the chemical smell but it wasn’t as predominant. He could pick up Jared’s scent and began to relax. After a few minutes of silence between them, he inched his way slowly toward Jared. He stopped in front of Jared, resting his front paws on Jared’s legs before rubbing his head against Jared. When he felt Jared’s fingers in his fur, he gave another low whine, asking his alpha for forgiveness. When Jared remained silent he pushed at their bond  _ ‘forgiveness, alpha’ _ , he begged.

 

Realizing that Jensen was pleading with him to be forgiven, Jared frowned. He had no idea why Jensen was asking for his forgiveness. He was clueless as to what had caused Jensen to act like this, what had caused the change in Jensen’s behavior. But, he knew he had to calm Jensen and that entailed giving Jensen his forgiveness, even if he didn’t know why he was doing it. He scratched at Jensen’s head between his ears. “Jensen, I forgive you,” he said softly, still scratching his mate’s head. 

 

Upon hearing Jared’s words, Jensen climbed into Jared’s lap and headbutted Jared’s shoulder. When he felt Jared’s fingers running through his fur, he began to purr. He stretched up to nudge against Jared’s chin, taking in his alpha’s scent. Jared’s scent was still mixed with the bad, wrong scent, but it wasn’t being overpowered by it. He settled down, curling up into Jared’s lap as his alpha stroke his fur. He had been forgiven.

 

Jared ran his fingers through Jensen’s fur and felt Jensen’s fear begin to subside. “I know we can hear each other in our minds, but this would be a lot easier if you would change back so we can talk,” he said in a soft tone. He heard Jensen chirp at him, but Jensen remained as he was. Jared smiled, knowing this meant that Jensen was still in the process of reaching a point where he was calm enough to transform back into his human form. “Alright, take the time you need,” he said soothingly as he continued to stroke Jensen’s fur. He wasn’t going to push Jensen further, it would only upset Jensen again and undo everything he had just managed to accomplish with his obviously upset mate.  _ ‘I love you’ _ , he pushed through their bond.

 

Jensen felt his eyes closing as he began to relax in his alpha’s lap. He heard Jared’s words through their bound and felt his alpha’s love. He relaxed enough to allow himself to change back into his human form and heard Jared huff as he found himself supporting Jensen’s entire weight. He tried to scramble up from Jared’s lap, only to be pulled back down. “Sorry,” he offered to Jared.

 

Jared wrapped his arms around his naked mate, holding Jensen in his lap and against his chest. He didn’t care if he was supporting Jensen’s human body, he just wanted to hold Jensen and figure out what had gotten him so upset. He carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair, knowing that Jensen found this soothing. “Jensen, talk to me. What upset you? What did you mean by different, bad and wrong?”

 

Jensen swallowed several times before he finally answered Jared. “Our home, it smells different. I couldn’t smell you over the paint fumes. It was overwhelming me. I couldn’t take it. My cat couldn’t take it. I felt that I had to defend myself. Then I had to get away from everything. From you because I showed aggression to you, my alpha. I’m sorry. Please forgive me, alpha.” He fisted his hand in Jared’s shirt and nuzzled at Jared’s neck.

 

Jared tightened his arm around Jensen and dropped the hand carding through Jensen’s hair to his cheek. Softly he tapped Jensen. “You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He tilted Jensen’s head up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I’m serious. I’m not mad. I was confused. I didn’t know what was wrong, what had upset you so much that you acted like that.” He leaned down to kiss Jensen on the lips. It was a soft and loving kiss. When he broke the kiss he smiled before he continued speaking. “What did you do when you painted the bathroom the first time?”

 

“I had all the windows open. And it was just me. There was nothing else to scent. Not like now, having my mate here with me,” he offered in response to Jared’s question. 

 

“Is it better now for you?” Jared asked, still concerned over his mate’s reaction. “Do I need to open the windows? Light some candles?”

 

“Maybe run the bathroom fan and put away the paint?”

 

“Consider it done. Come on, let’s get up and get you dressed. Not that I don’t like you like this,” Jared said, his voice dipping lower as he still felt his naked mate’s skin against his fingers.

 

Jensen moved away from Jared’s warm body and stood up. He turned to leave the kitchen, only to be stopped as Jared’s hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked at Jared, wide-eyed. He blinked several times and then offered his neck in submission to his alpha. He felt Jared pull him back into his arms and then Jared’s lips were kissing over his claiming mark. On instinct, he began to purr. He closed his eyes and his body went lax in Jared’s arms. “Alpha,” he whispered lovingly.

 

“My omega,” Jared whispered against Jensen’s neck. He broke their contact. He had to or he would have lowered Jensen back down onto the cold tile floor and taken him right there. “Let me go and turn the fan on first,” he said as he began to walk toward the bedroom. He crossed into the bathroom and flicked on the overhead fan before he gathered up the paint, brush and drop cloth. “Okay, you should be alright to get dressed,” he said as he deposited the paint can into the utility closet. He passed Jensen as he went to dispose of the paint brush and drop cloth into the outside trash barrel. When he returned, he found Jensen dressed and in the kitchen beginning to make them something to eat for dinner. 

 

Jared stood against the door frame, legs crossed at his ankles and his arms crossed over his chest, watching Jensen as he soundlessly moved around the kitchen, preparing their meal. He smiled fondly at his mate. Jensen seemed to have calmed down from earlier. His movements were more relaxed and Jared could hear him humming to himself. He cleared his throat to let Jensen know he was there. The last thing he wanted was to startle Jensen after everything that had already happened earlier in the evening. Jensen turned slightly toward him and gave him a shy smile. He felt a jolt of protectiveness run through his body at seeing Jensen like this. It reminded him so much of how Jensen had been when they had first met. “Need any help?” He asked as he came to stand behind Jensen. 

 

Jensen nodded his head yes before turning to look at Jared. “If you want to get the glasses down and get us something to drink . . .” He let his voice trail off as he bit his lip. He was still trying to reconcile his omega side, wanting to please his alpha and take care of Jared, to what Jared had told him so many times. That he wasn’t expected to take care of Jared, that they were equals. While he liked that, even enjoyed being treated that way, he still wanted to be a good omega to his alpha. It was just difficult for him to find that balance. But he was trying and Jared was being patient with him. 

 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Jared said as he ran his hands up and down Jensen’s arms. He could feel the uncertainty rolling off of Jensen. He had to keep reminding himself that Jensen wasn’t used to being treated like an equal. That was something that didn’t happen to omegas in Jensen’s former pride. To Jared, as a human, it sounded more like slavery. Like an omega’s biology was used against them by their alphas. He could see the internal struggle taking place inside Jensen just by looking into his vivid green eyes. He turned from Jensen and opened the cabinet containing the glasses, grabbed two of them and then placed them on the kitchen table. “Water alright?” 

 

“Yes,” Jensen whispered as he turned back to finish his task at hand, sautéing chicken breasts and vegetables. When he was done, he plated their food and placed the plates on the table. He waited for Jared to sit first. He didn’t miss the slight frown that marred Jared’s usually smiling face. When Jared finally sat, he dared to sit as well, sitting to Jared’s left as Jared sat at the end of the table. He waited until Jared took a bite of the food he had prepared before picking up his fork and doing the same. He looked up from his plate to see hazel eyes looking at him. Jared wore a perplexed expression on his face. He quickly looked away, taking another bite of his food.  _ ‘Stupid, can’t do things right’ _ , he thought to himself, not realizing that Jared had been able to hear his thoughts in the back of his mind. He used his fork to push his food around on his plate, having lost his appetite. He startled and dropped his fork on his plate when he felt Jared’s hand on his. He remained looking down, not daring to look at Jared as he forced himself to be still.

 

He watched Jensen as he waited for him to sit and then eat first. He had seen Jensen do this numerous times and had hoped that over time he would stop doing that. Jensen didn’t need to defer to him over anything. “Jensen, look at me, please,” Jared said and watched as Jensen slowly lifted his head to look at him. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Jensen’s hand hoping Jensen would find this soothing. “You’re not stupid. Nor are you doing things wrong.” He watched as Jensen’s eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise that Jared had heard his thoughts through their bond. Jared guessed that Jensen hadn’t realized that he had let this out through their bond. “You’re just being you. Which is what I asked of you. I just sometimes forget or have a hard time realizing that you’re an omega. That you have a way of doing things that is different than what I’m used to.” He paused, letting Jensen have time to process what he was saying. “Just give me time. I know I’m your alpha and you defer to me. It’s what you’re comfortable with, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen responded to Jared’s question and looked down at his plate. “It’s what I want, what I feel that’s right for me.” He glanced up at Jared and then away again. “I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Jared asked in confusion. 

 

“I know you don’t want an omega. You want someone who is your equal. I just don’t know how to be that. I’m trying because I like it when you treat me that way, like I’m not just an omega. But then, I do something to upset you. I do everything wrong. I just don’t know how to please you.” 

 

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand before pulling away from him. He stood up and grabbed Jensen’s chair, turning it so it now faced him and not the table. He crouched down in front of Jensen, lifting Jensen’s chin so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I want you. You are my omega. You’re my mate and my husband. Please stop thinking that I don’t want you or that I wouldn’t have chosen you because you’re a were-cat and an omega. You gave me the chance to leave and I didn’t take it. I chose to mate with you because I fell in love with you. There will never be a day that I don’t feel that way about you. Do you hear me?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen said quietly. 

 

“Do you feel my love for you through our bond?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you ever felt anything other than my love for you? Have I ever sent hatred or displeasure for you through our bond? Have I ever given you cause to think that I’m not happily mated and married to you?” Jared asked, trying to rack his brain if he ever had. He dismissed the thought quickly, knowing he had never done such a thing to Jensen. Because he was hopelessly and madly in love with Jensen. 

 

“No,” Jensen said quietly.

 

Jared lifted Jensen’s left hand, holding it up in front of the both of them. “Have I asked for this back?” He tapped his finger against Jensen’s ring. “Have I taken my ring off?”    

 

“No.”

 

“That’s right, no.” He gave Jensen a dimpled smile. “And I never will. Maybe I’m the one failing you. Maybe I’m not what you need or I’m not giving you what you need.”

 

Jensen couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips. He shook his head. “No, no, no,” he said repeatedly. “I’m sorry . . .”

 

“Stop saying that!” Jared barked out at Jensen. Instantly regretting his tone when Jensen flinched. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He held it for a count of ten before slowly exhaling. He opened his eyes and leveled a steady look at Jensen. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. Maybe we need to find a compromise. Maybe what you need is for me to be more of an alpha to you and not your equal. At least when we’re in our own home.” He saw Jensen brighten at this. He felt Jensen’s desire and want of his proposed offering. “Is that what would make you happy?”

 

“Yes,” Jensen breathed out. He felt hope blossoming at the prospect of this compromise. But, then quickly shut it down. Jared didn’t want to be like that. Jared had told him this. 

 

“Then it’s settled. I can be that for you. In our home, if that’s what you need, what you want, I can give that to you.” He reached out and touched the claiming mark with his fingers. Before last night, he hadn’t been able to look at the scarred area. Now he was not only touching it with his fingers, he had licked at it, kissed over the area and had even bitten down on it when he had bred Jensen. Clearly he needed to give Jensen more than he had been. He had to let go of his notion of what a relationship was supposed to be. He wasn’t in a typical relationship. He was mated to a were-creature, a were-cat. One who was an omega. And, truth be told, he had acted like a true alpha more than once when it came to Jensen. He was protective and possessive of Jensen when he felt there was a threat to Jensen and his safety. Rather than trying to force Jensen to be something he was having a hard time conforming to, maybe he was the one who needed to bend. He needed to be the one to fulfill his mate’ s needs. Wasn’t that what a good alpha was supposed to do for his mated omega? He felt another a sense of peace wash over him and he knew it wasn’t something Jensen was sharing with him through their bond. It was coming from within himself. He closed his eyes, silently chastising himself for his own stupidity. That it had taken him this long to realize what he was. He was an alpha. He was Jensen’s true alpha. Because if he wasn’t, this bond would never had been created between them. He wouldn’t have been able to bond with Jensen the way he had. But, he hadn’t been acting like it. He was confusing Jensen with his actions, making Jensen question his own nature, forcing him to be something he wasn’t.    

 

“But, you don’t want that,” Jensen whispered. “You don’t want to be my alpha. You want to be my husband.”                    

 

Jared’s eyes snapped open. “I am your husband. I’m also your mate and your alpha. Something I haven’t been acting like which has been very confusing for you. So tell me, is that what you need from me? Is that what you want, for me to be more of an alpha to you?” He waited for Jensen to answer him. A few minutes went by without an answer from Jensen or Jensen looking at him. He finally stood up. He looked down at Jensen. His eyes darkened at not being answered. “Answer me, is that what you want?” He said, his voice was low as he spoke. He knew what he was doing as he spoke. He was being an alpha. He was issuing Jensen a command. One Jensen would answer, truthfully and then they could move forward.

 

Jensen’s head snapped up as he looked at Jared. Jared, his alpha, had issued him a command. Jared had said he wouldn’t do that to him. But Jared had and he needed to answer him. “Yes,” he said as he looked at Jared, knowing he had not only told Jared the truth but had admitted it to himself as well. He felt Jared’s hands on his wrists, pulling him up. He stood and waited to see what Jared was going to do. He was sure it wasn’t going to be good. Jared’s fingers wrapped around his left hand and his breath caught in his throat. Jared was going to take his ring back. He forced himself not to show how his heart was breaking. 

 

Jared raised Jensen’s left hand to his lips and kissed over the ring and flesh. He heard Jensen gasp. He had known what Jensen was thinking, that he was taking the ring from him. “This makes you mine. You don’t take this off unless you’re changing into you cat form. When you change back, this is the first thing you put on. Do I make myself understood?”

 

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen responded without question. 

 

Jared pulled Jensen to him, crushing the omega to his body as he kissed then bit at the claiming mark. “This makes me your alpha. You are my mated omega. When you feel uncertain about things, I want you run your fingers over the claiming mark to remind yourself that you have been claimed. That you have an alpha that is very protective and apparently possessive over you. An alpha that loves you. You and I are the only ones that I want touching this. Can you do that for me?” 

 

“Yes, alpha husband,” Jensen responded. “I can do that.”

 

Jared crashed his lips over Jensen’s, kissing his mate until he heard Jensen’s soft mewls. When he pulled away, they were both panting. He waited until they both had caught their breaths before speaking. “Now, I think we’ve come to an understanding. When something is upsetting you, I want you to talk to me. I’m your alpha and I can’t help you if you don’t.” He watched as Jensen shook his head yes. “Let’s clean up and go to bed. It’s been one hell of a night.” He let go of Jensen and picked up his mostly eaten dinner. He scrapped the remnants into the trash, doing the same to Jensen’s plate and then the pan Jensen had used to cook in. Jensen picked up the glasses and brought them to the dishwasher and placed them inside along with the pan, plates and silverware as he handed them to Jensen. He wiped down the stove and table before taking Jensen’s hand in his and leading him down the hallway to their bedroom. 

 

Silently they did their nightly routine of washing up and changing out of their clothes into comfortable sleep pants and t-shirts. Jared climbed into bed, waiting patiently for Jensen as he fished in their closet, readying not only his own clothes but Jared’s for tomorrow. Before tonight, he had always teased Jensen about it, comparing what Jensen did for him to what his mother used to do for him when he was a child. Now he watched with a fond smile on his face, knowing this small act made Jensen happy. He could feel Jensen’s happiness at taking care of his alpha through their bond. 

 

When he was done, Jensen padded over to his side of the bed and climbed in, settling against Jared’s warm body. 

 

“I will do whatever it takes to make you happy,” Jared said as he pulled Jensen into his arms. 

 

Jensen shifted in Jared’s arms to look up at him. He wore a smile of contentment on his face. “Thank you, alpha,” he said in a drowsy voice as he closed his eyes and laid his head back down on Jared’s chest. 

 

“Thank you my omega for taking care of me. I love you Jensen.” He carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair and felt Jensen relax into him.

 

“I love you, Jared,” Jensen said as he began to purr, drifting off to sleep followed closely by Jared.                

 

Dealing with each other being able to not only sense how the other was feeling, but hearing the other’s thoughts was a challenge. They each had a window into the other’s private thoughts without realizing what that meant. They had no privacy from each other. It was disconcerting at times to have the other in their mind, knowing what they were thinking. 

 

They had learned how to control their ability to sense each other in their minds. They had figured out that this ability didn’t happen over great distances and how to place a barrier up so they didn’t drive each other crazy or invade the other’s private thoughts. They essentially knocked at each other’s barrier, waiting for permission, before entering into the other’s mind. But, they had learned that the hard way. 

 

One day Jared had been out for a walk. He needed to stretch his legs after sitting behind his desk for several hours working on a client’s taxes for several companies the client owned. He had decided to walk to Jensen’s store to see if Jensen wanted a coffee. He had come into the bookstore to find Jensen bent over a table, setting up a display. He had taken one look at Jensen, his black pants pulling tautly over his thighs and ass and had growled at the sight before him in his mind. He hadn’t realized he had done that or that he had project his thoughts of wanting to pull his mate’s pants down and plaster himself against Jensen. How he wanted to bend Jensen over that table. How he wanted to open Jensen with his fingers until Jensen was begging to be bred before he sank his cock into Jensen’s tight ass. He didn’t stop thinking his wicked thoughts until he heard coughing. He pulled his eyes away from Jensen’s ass as Jensen turned to him. His omega’s face and neck were flushed and his pupils were blown wide with want. But, Jensen was also embarrassed, which was why he had coughed. Jared gave Jensen a sly smile and a shrug before offering him a sheepish  _ ‘sorry’ _ .

 

_ ‘Not fair’ _ , Jensen thought back. Before Jensen could do or say anything else, they were interrupted by Felicia.

 

“Hey, Jared,” she said with a little wave. She turned to Jensen and looked him over. “Jensen, are you alright? You’re a little flushed.”

 

“Just need some fresh air. Take over for a while,” Jensen said and then dragged Jared outside with him. Once they were outside, Jensen turned to Jared. “You can’t do that to me. Please, alpha,” he said in a near whisper. There was no heat to his voice as he spoke to his alpha, just a plaintive tone.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to walk into that,” Jared offered in a way of an explanation. He reached out to Jensen, pulling him close and kissing him. “We need to figure this out. We already know we can sense each other’s feelings, even faintly over a few miles. But we can’t speak to each other if we’re over half a mile apart from each other. How do we stay out of each other’s minds and not drive each other crazy? I know I don’t want to share every thought with you and you don’t want to do that with me either.” He leaned down and kissed Jensen again.  _ ‘But, the things I want to do to you’ _ , he thought purposely letting Jensen hear what was running through his mind. He grinned when Jensen blushed again.

 

Jensen closed his eyes as he breathed in Jared’s scent. If he didn’t break contact from Jared, he was going to be leaking slick and begging Jared to breed him. He was torn between submitting to his alpha and trying to maintain his composure so he could return to his work. He didn’t know what to do. Did Jared want him to submit? They had an understanding. They were equals when they were in public. But in the privacy of their home, Jared was his alpha. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to figure out what to do.

 

Sensing Jensen’s distress, Jared let go of him. “Right, I have to let you get back to work. I should get back to work.” He smiled at Jensen and watched as Jensen’s fingers moved to rub over his claiming mark. His eyes focused on what Jensen was doing, what he had asked of his omega just days ago. “Don’t worry we can pick this up tonight, when I pick you up,” he said. He leaned in and chastely kissed Jensen’s lips. “I love you.” 

 

“Love you too,” Jensen said as he broke away from Jared’s hold and walked into his store. He waved at Jared before turning back to the display he had been working on. He blushed when he looked at the table and remembered what Jared had wanted to do to him. He wasn’t sure he would ever be able to look at the table again without blushing.

 

“Well, something or someone has got you all hot and bothered,” Felicia said as she approached him. She took one look at Jensen and smirked at him. “You know, you are the boss. You’re allowed to take your husband out back and have banging office sex. It would definitely be the highlight of my day.” She winked at him when his blush intensified. 

 

“So not appropriate,” Jensen mumbled as he returned to setting up the display.

 

“Probably not. But it would so be worth it to live vicariously through your sex life,” she cackled as she walked off to help a customer, leaving Jensen to only shake his head at her.

 

The rest of the day went on without any other issues. Jensen bid both Felicia and Matt goodnight before stepping outside to wait for Jared. He needed to distance himself from Felicia’s smirking face. He stayed close to the bookstore’s entrance in case he needed to call out for help. He stood with his back against the building, watching as people passed him by on the sidewalk. He nodded and smiled to a few that he recognized from the coffee shop or who had been in his store. He stood up straighter as a black SUV pulled up in front of the store. The passenger side window was rolled down and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He watched as Jared leaned over from the driver’s seat.              

 

“Jensen,” Jared called from the driver’s seat. He furrowed his brows at seeing Jensen waiting on the sidewalk. That wasn’t something Jensen usually did. Jensen usually waited just inside the door until he pulled up and beeped. He sensed Jensen’s anxiousness. 

 

Seeing that it was Jared, he began to relax. He walked over the the SUV and got in as Jared rolled the window up. He felt Jared’s large hand rest on his thigh. He turned to look at Jared and smiled weakly. 

 

“Something wrong?” Jared asked not hiding his concern. “You don’t normally wait outside. I’d rather you wait inside until I pull up.” Protect his mate his mind screamed. He slid his hand over to Jensen’s and entwined their fingers, giving Jensen’s hand a light squeeze. 

 

“Felicia,” Jensen huffed out. “She made a comment about you and me having sex in my office. Then she kept smirking at me.” He took a deep breath. “I had to get out of there.” He bit his bottom lip, worrying it betten his teeth. “Next time I’ll wait inside.”

 

Jared lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Jensen’s hand. “I’m being overprotective.” He let go of Jensen’s hand and put the SUV into drive. He pulled away from the curb and started to drive. He saw the confused look on Jensen’s face when he realized they weren’t driving in the direction of their home. Before Jensen could ask where they were going, Jared pulled up in front of a familiar storefront. “I think Shani will be able to help us,” he said to a bewildered Jensen as he slid out from the SUV. “You coming?” He asked as he came around to Jensen’s door, waiting for Jensen to get out. 

 

Slowly, Jensen’s brain caught up with what Jared had said. He got out and followed Jared in to  _ Per-Bast _ , the store they had gotten their rings at. As he entered the store behind Jared, he felt the need to touch his alpha. He reached out and grabbed Jared’s wrist. He felt Jared twist his wrist out of his grasp, only for Jared to take his hand in his. He moved closer to Jared, practically plastering himself against his alpha for protection. He hadn’t been back in this store since the one and only time he had been here with Jared. He had no contact with Shani, which he had figured that Jared had something to do with that. He was mystified as to why they were here now. He hadn’t thought that Jared had spoken with the woman since then. Apparently, he was wrong. “Jared?” He questioned as he looked up at his mate. Before Jared could answer him, he heard Shani’s voice calling out to them as she approached them.

 

Jared, Jensen, I’m so happy to see you again. Jared, I have to say, I was a bit surprised when you called and asked if we could talk.” Her eyes moved over them, taking in the mated couple before her. She noticed that they wore their rings. She also noticed how Jensen’s fingers were rubbing over an area on his neck. She turned her attention back to Jared, knowing how protective he was over his omega. As much as she wanted to hug the omega, she didn’t dare touch him. “How can I help you?”

 

Jared stepped forward, slightly blocking Shani from Jensen. “We need your help with something. Or at least, I’m hoping you can help us.”

 

Shani nodded. “I can try. Why don’t I lock up and then you can follow me upstairs? I live above my store.” She stepped around the couple to lock the door, pulling down the security bars that covered the window and door. When she was done, she led them through to the back room which housed her office, breakroom and another door that led to a staircase. “Please,” she said as she motioned for them to climb the stairs. She locked the door leading to the jewelry store and followed them upstairs. She led them into a small but cozy living room. “Can I get you anything to drink?”

 

“No, I’m fine. Jensen?” Jared asked as he turned to look at his still confused mate. Jensen just shook his head no, not taking his eyes off of Jared or moving away from him. 

 

“Why don’t we sit and then you can tell me why you called?” She took a seat in an overstuffed armchair, offering the couch to Jared and Jensen and watched as Jared maneuvered Jensen to the couch. Jared sat down, pulling Jensen down to sit sit next to him. 

 

“I called Shani today. After leaving you at work. I wasn’t sure if she would even take my call, let alone agree to talk to me. Not after our last talk.”

 

Shani held up her hands, stopping Jared. “I don’t blame you. You were protecting your mate, like any good alpha would.”

 

“Thank you for understanding,” Jared said, giving Shani an apologetic smile. “ The reason I called is because we have a situation. One we need to figure out how to handle before we drive each other crazy. After we exchanged our rings,” Jared looked at Jensen and then kissed the side of face, “Jensen’s father, who’s an alpha, gave him a claiming bit.” He paused when he heard Shani’s sharp intake of breath. 

 

“He claimed his own cub?!” Shani questioned in utter disbelief.

 

“No, he did it to protect Jensen. Jensen’s parents lived in fear that even though I’m mated to him, that we exchanged rings, another alpha would find him and force Jensen to mate, claiming him. We didn’t know he had planned that. After he did this, Jensen asked me to bite over the mark. To make it my claiming bite. I did.” He looked at Jensen who sat huddled against him, trying to make himself as small as possible. He could feel the fear rolling off of Jensen. He leaned in and nuzzled at the crook of Jensen’s neck. He heard a soft purr from Jensen when he offered his mate that comfort. “When I did that, something happened. Jensen felt our bond solidify. I’m his true alpha.”

 

Shani gasped and raised her hands to cover her mouth. Her eyes were wide as she looked from Jared to Jensen. “Are you able to sense each other?” She watched as Jared and Jensen nodded their heads yes in response. “So, you can sense each other, tell what the other is feeling?” 

 

“Yes,” Jared said as he shifted on the couch, letting Jensen lean into him more. “We can also speak to each other. Without words.” He knew that sounded crazy. It would have sounded crazy to him if he wasn’t the one dealing with it. He felt Jensen shift against him as Jensen clutched his hand.  _ ‘Nothing to worry about’ _ , he said through their bond.

 

_ ‘Yes, alpha’ _ , Jensen responded through their bond.

 

“Mindspeak,” Shani mummered. “Do you know how incredibly rare this is, even between were-cats? Yes, an alpha and an omega bond, mate, they become a mated pair. But, a bond that was meant to be? That is incredible. That means that no matter who Jensen tried to mate with, if it hadn’t been you, he would never have known happiness. He never would have found peace in being mated. Jensen would have just existed, withering away. You wouldn’t have either had that peace either. Even if you are human. When I referred to you as a true alpha, I never thought this was possible. I just meant that you were Jensen’s mate, an alpha in the sense that you would care for him, protect him, love him. Like he was supposed to be. There are a few recordings of this happening, two to be exact and those are only from the time that Bast walked the Earth. She gifted the chosen ones with this sacred bond. And only because they truly loved one another, were willing to sacrifice everything for their mate.” She paused and looked at the mated pair before her. “Jensen, what were you willing to sacrifice for Jared?” 

 

Jensen looked to Jared, not willing to answer without his alpha’s approval. He couldn’t bring himself to answer without Jared’s approval at that moment. Even though they weren’t in the privacy of their own home, he still felt the need to defer to his alpha.  

 

Jared turned to Jensen, a soft smile on his face, reassuring his omega. “You don’t need my permission. Equals, remember. Never doubt what we mean to each other,” Jared said softly. He watched as Jensen closed his eyes and shook his head yes in response.

 

“Everything,” he whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Shani. “I was willing to sacrifice everything for Jared. Even if he didn’t want me. I was willing to let him go so he could be with someone else when he found out I was a were-cat. Even, though I saw him as my mate, I was willing to accept his rejection. I would have dealt with the pain, knowing that my mate rejected me and that there was no one else for me. My heart would always belong to Jared, but I would be without my bonded life mate. Even if another alpha found me and forced me to mate with them, I would never really be theirs, not in the way that mattered.” He looked down at his hand, the one still clutching Jared’s, not daring to make eye contact with Jared or Shani. 

 

“You never said anything,” Jared said, his voice was laced with sadness at hearing this. Had he decided to walk away from Jensen the night he had found out that Jensen was a were-cat, he would have left Jensen to deal with the pain of being rejected by his mate. That Jensen would have never willingly looked for another mate. Jensen’s heart would have always belonged to him and he would never had known that.    

 

“Why would I? It would have been my pain to deal with if you had rejected me. I could never have said anything to you. I would have been forcing you to chose me when you didn’t want me. I couldn’t do that to you. I’d rather you be happy with someone else than mated to me and unhappy; regretting our mating and being with me.”

 

“Jared, what were you willing to sacrifice to be with Jensen?” Shani asked. 

 

“My family. I was willing to break all contact with them if they hadn’t accepted Jensen. I mated with Jensen before telling them about him. I didn’t even tell them about him while we were dating because things were still so new and we were taking things slowly. When Jensen told me he was a were-cat, that he saw me as his bonded life mate, I just took a leap of faith and mated with him. I knew Jensen was it for me. I didn’t want anyone else then and I still don’t. But if they had any issues with Jensen, whether they knew he was a were-cat or not, I would have had nothing to do with them. Jensen would always come first. He will always be my mate. And I have no regrets over that decision.”

 

“Well, now we know what sacrifices you both were willing to make for each other. Now, I understand why you were gifted with this ability. You are meant for each other, a human alpha and an omega were-cat. This is something unheard of. But I don’t understand what the problem is. I can see that you both love each other. You’re clearly happily mated.”

 

“We are happily mated. It’s the, what did you call it? Mindspeak?” Jared said. “We don’t seem to know how to turn it off so we’re not in each other’s mind. We both need to have our own private thoughts. In these two accounts, you spoke of, do they say anything about how the pairs were able to deal with this so they didn’t drive each other mad?” Jared asked as he squeezed Jensen’s hand. 

 

Shani stood up and started to walk into another room. “Let me check,” she said over he shoulder as she disappeared from sight.

 

Jared shifted on the couch so he was able to look at Jensen. He pulled his hand away from Jensen’s hold and brought both hands up to cup Jensen’s face. “Hey, I meant what I said. I’m happily mated to you. I’m happy to be your alpha. I’m head over heels in love with you. I married you. There will never be another for me. And if my words don’t tell you that, then you should be able to feel my love for you through our bond.” He crashed his lips over Jensen’s needing to kiss his mate. He licked at the seam of Jensen’s lips; feeling them part, he licked into Jensen’s mouth. He moaned at the sweet taste of his mate. He pulled away, leaving them both panting from the needy kiss. “Do you still want me as you alpha? Are you happily mated to me?” Jared dared to ask.

 

“Yes, I am. Yes, I will always want you as my alpha,” Jensen responded as he nosed at the crook of Jared’s neck, taking in the scent of his alpha. “When I met you, I knew you were the only one I could ever be with. My mate, you have my heart.”

 

“Good, because you’re kind of stuck with me,” he said as he nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip. 

 

Jensen closed his eyes and purred in contentment when he felt Jared’s love surge through their bond at him. “Are you sure about this? Do you think Shani can help us?” He asked as he opened his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I think Shani can help. We need to know how to control this. If we don’t, it’s only going to cause us problems. Like what happened today. I love you too much to put you through that again. What if I get angry and can’t control my thoughts? Even if they’re not about you, you’ll be the one they’re directed at. No, I need to know how to control this so I don’t hurt you. We don’t need to know everything the other thinks. We do need some privacy from each other.” 

 

“Okay,” Jensen agreed as he shook his head yes. “You’re right. We do need some control. I just don’t want to be totally cut off from you. I don’t think I could handle that. I like have this connection with you.” 

 

Jared tenderly ran his knuckles over Jensen’s cheek. “Oh, I don’t plan on cutting myself off from you. We’ll have our connection, our mindspeak as Shani called it. I will never cut myself off from you. I’ll would never deny you anything. You need to know that.” 

 

“I know,” Jensen said as he ran his fingers lovingly along Jared’s cheek, reflecting Jared’s act of tenderness. “And I would never deny you anything.”

 

Shani appeared in the doorway; watched the the loving exchange between the mated pair before she clearing her throat, stopping them from any other intimate interaction. “I found the scroll. What I read told me that they were able to control their mindspeak by opening themselves up to each other fully.” She motioned for them to come to her. “Come, sit on the floor facing each other.” She didn’t miss miss the look of confusion the pair shared to each other at her words before getting up.

 

Standing up from the couch, Jared and Jensen sat on the floor, their legs crossed underneath themselves as Shani had indicated. They looked up at her in anticipation of what she might say next.

 

“Take each other’s hand and close your eyes.” Shani placed a hand on each of their shoulders. “Now concentrate on each other. Open your hearts, your bond and your minds to each other. You must have full access to each other this way in order to find control over your mindspeak. Let your minds relax.” 

 

Following her words, they did as she had asked. They felt each other’s love surrounding them in a cocoon of warmth. They could see the bond that had formed between them pulsing with a soft white light. As they opened their minds to each other the bond began to intensify and change in color from white to gold. 

 

_ ‘My beloved omega’ _ , a woman spoke to Jensen. He could feel her touch in his mind.  _ ‘Do not fear me, my child. You know who I am and that I mean you no harm’ _ .

 

_ ‘Bast’ _ , Jensen thought. A form began to materialize in his mind. He watched as it turned from a wisp of white to gold then to the form of a female body with a cat’s head wearing the ancient royal garb of an Egyptian. He smiled at her as she extended a hand to him. He found himself standing next to her, holding her hand.  _ ‘Jared’ _ , he thought, not seeing him, but still sensing him through their bond.

 

_ ‘Ah, yes, the human’ _ , Bast responded.  _ ‘Alpha, show yourself’ _ , she requested and watched as Jared’s form materialized before them.

 

_ ‘Jensen’ _ , Jared mindspoke, looking at his mate. His eyes shifted, taking in the being that stood next to Jensen, holding his hand. He didn’t bother to hide his protectiveness over Jensen. He stepped forward attempting to place himself between Jensen and the possible threat standing next to his mate. ‘ _ Get away from my mate’ _ . Gone were his hazel colored eyes; they glowed amber with his anger.

 

Bast threw her head back and laughed.  _ ‘Calm yourself human alpha. Your mate is in no danger from me. I am his mother. He is one of my most beloved creations. I gifted him and his kind with the ability to shed their human form to take on their true cat form. But you . . .  you are a mystery. You are human, yet a true alpha. There have only been two true alphas before you who mated with an omega and they were ever gifted with mindspeak. There have been other true alphas, but they were never gifted the ability to sense their mate or be blessed with mindspeak. But then again, they were not willing to place their mate before all else like you were’ _ .  

 

_ ‘Bast’ _ , Jared uttered.

 

_ ‘Yes, beloved alpha of my child’ _ , she responded, holding out her hand to Jared.

 

Tentatively, Jared stepped forward, taking her hand. ‘ _ Where are we?’ _ , Jared questioned.

 

_ ‘It is nowhere and everywhere. It is the realm I exist in. You called to me for help when you allowed your hearts, minds and bond to open. Now, what is it that I can help you with, I wonder?’ _ . Bast looked at them, waiting for their answer.

 

_ ‘We need to know how to control our mindspeak’ _ , Jared said.

 

_ ‘Why, it is a gift’ _ , Bast tilted her head to the side and regarded Jared.

 

_ ‘Not if I hurt my mate’ _ , Jared reached out for Jensen with his free hand, taking Jensen’s hand in his, creating a circle between the three of them.  _ ‘As you pointed out, I’m human. What if I can’t control my thoughts and emotions? I can’t take that chance of hurting him. I won’t’ _ .

 

Bast turned her head to look at Jensen.  _ ‘And you my child. What are your thoughts o this? Would want to be able to shelter your thoughts from your alpha as he would from you? This must be agreed upon by you both’ _ .

 

Jensen chewed his bottom lip. He feared answering wrong, of angering Jared or Bast. 

 

Jared sensed Jensen fear.  _ ‘Jensen there is no right or wrong answer. You never have to worry about angering me. Remember, I told you you have a say in this relationship. You have a right to have your voice heard. I will always listen to you’ _ .

 

Bast smiled at Jensen.  _ ‘Your alpha speaks the truth. Now it is time for you to do the same’ _ .

 

_ ‘I want to please my alpha, but I also want to please you, my mother’ _ .

 

Bast let go of their hands and stepped close to Jensen, cupping his face in her hands.  _ ‘You must please yourself little one. What is it your heart is telling you to do? Only you know what you want’ _ .

 

_ ‘I want to be able to keep my thoughts to myself when I feel the need. But, I want to be able share things with Jared when I want. I want him to be able to do the same. I don’t want to be cut off from my alpha’s thoughts or our bond’ _ . Jensen looked between the two as he spoke, still fearful that he would say something wrong.

 

_ ‘That will never happen. The bond will only severe upon death’ _ . Bast took Jensen’s hands in her and led him the few steps that separated him from Jared. She joined their hands together and then stepped back from them.  _ ‘Close your eyes. Think of a wall; a barrier that separates the two of you. Now, strengthen that barrier. Do not let each other’s thoughts cross it. Now, you are blocked from each other you can no longer mindspeak to each other’ _ . She could sense the fear and sadness of this knowledge coming from both of them.  _ ‘There is no reason to fear this. Simply knock at the barrier. Should you want the other to have access, let the barrier down’ _ .

 

Sensing Jensen’s growing fear at being cut off from him, Jared was the first to do as Bast had instructed. He knocked against the barrier.  _ ‘Jensen’ _ , he mindspoke, waiting for an answer.

 

_ ‘Jared, alpha’ _ , Jensen returned in mindspeak to Jared as he took down his barrier. He felt a rush of love surge at him through their bond. He was surrounded by white light for a moment from Jared.  _ ‘Alpha’ _ , he responded to what he was feeling.

 

_ ‘My mate’ _ , Jared responded back, feeling Jensen’s love flow back at him through their bond. 

 

_ ‘That is how easy it is to communicate through mindspeak, yet also to keep your thoughts to yourself. There is nothing to fear. Should you both feel the need to separate your thoughts or join them, that is all you need to do. Our time together is drawing to an end’ _ , Bast mindspoke as she stepped closer, taking Jensen’s hands from Jared and drawing him to her into a tight embrace. 

 

_ ‘Thank you’ _ , Jensen responded. He began to purr as she held him tight. 

 

‘ _ Beloved child of mine. Never fear. Your alpha loves and cherishes you. He is human, but your mate and alpha and he will always protect you. Follow your instincts’ _ . She cupped Jensen’s face and kissed his forehead.  _ ‘You chose well and I bless your mating’ _ . She let go of him, sending him back to his own realm.

 

Jensen slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times. He looked around the room to see Shani sitting across from him, on the couch watching him. He felt Jared’s hands in his and looked across at Jared. His alpha’s eyes were still closed. “Jared,” he called out. When there was no answer he called again,  _ ‘Jared’ _ in mindspeak. 

 

“He has not been returned to you yet,” Shani said softly, trying not to scare the omega in her presence. “He will, don’t worry.” She gave Jensen a comforting smile as she sat back in the chair and waited.

 

Bast turned to Jared and took his hands in hers.  _ ‘I have returned your omega to the realm from which you came. You and I must speak. Jared, you make him happy. I can see that. But you spoke of being equals. That’s not what an omega needs, what they truly want. But to truly keep your mate happy, you need to let him be what he is, not force him to be what he is not. He is an omega. His nature is to defer to you, to care for his alpha. You can not change that, but you can help him grow. Trust in his instincts. Care for him as you have, protect him. Love him. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in the alpha that is within you. For there is a mighty alpha within you. If there was not, you would never have been able to bond with Jensen. You would never have been given him as a mate. Cherish what you have with your omega. Only those truly worthy have been granted this gift of a true mating, of my blessing’ _ . Bast stepped back from Jared and looked into his eyes.  _ ‘He chose well with you. But, then again, you were created for each other. Follow your heart, it will never lead you astray. As I told your mate, I bless this mating. Now it is time for you to return to your realm and to you mate’ _ . 

 

Jared looked at the Goddess before him.  _ ‘Thank you’ _ , he responded. Jared watched as Bast stepped back from him and began to dematerialize before Jared’s eyes. He blinked at that, only to open his eyes and look into the vivid green eyes of the man he loved. He smiled at Jensen. “Are you alright?” He asked, gripping Jensen’s hands tightly in his.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can you still feel our bond?” He could, he just needed to make sure that Jensen still could; that Jensen hadn’t been somehow cut off from him.

 

“Yes,” Jensen said quietly. His mind was churning. He felt the barrier between them. Tentatively, he knocked at it.  _ ‘Jared’ _ , he mindspoke, feeling fear rushing over him. What if their mindspeak had been cut off?

 

_ ‘Jensen I’m right here’ _ , he responded, dropping the barrier between them.

 

Hearing Jared’s voice in his head had him surging forward. He scrambled to get to his alpha. He needed to be in Jared’s arms. He needed to feel the safety of Jared’s arms and be comforted by him. 

 

Jared grabbed onto Jensen and pulled him into his lap. “My mate. I love you. I truly was blessed the day I walked into you and nearly knocked you over.” He peppered Jensen’s face with light kisses as he tightened his hold o Jensen; not wanting to be separated from him.

 

Jensen fisted one hand into Jared’s shirt as the other carded Jared’s hair. “Blessed,” Jensen whispered. That was the word that Bast had spoken to him. He began to purr as Jared stroked his cheek.

 

Jared looked up and over Jensen to Shani. “Thank you for your help.”

 

Shani wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. She had seen the loving interaction between the mated pair before, but it was nothing like what she was witnessing now. She nodded her head. “I’m happy I was able to help in some way.” 

 

Jared looked at the clock that hung over the doorway to the living room. They had arrived shortly after six that night. It was nearly midnight. “Jensen, we should go. It’s late and I’m sure Shani would like to relax in her own home without us sprawled over her living room floor.”

 

“Yes, alpha,” Jensen responded quietly. 

 

“Let me help you up,” Shani said as she stood. She waited for Jared’s approval before offering her hand to the mated omega. She took Jensen’s hands in hers and helped to pull him up. She released his hands and offered her help to Jared. To her surprise, he accepted. 

 

“Thank you. Again, I’m sorry about before. How I acted toward you,” Jared offered sheepishly. 

 

“I don’t fault you, nor do I take offense. You were just doing what you thought you had to do to protect your mate. It’s what any loving alpha would do for their cherished omega. May I ask, what happened?”  

 

“Jensen can probably explain better than I could,” Jared said as he reached out for Jensen, drawing him in close to his body. 

 

Jensen looked up at Jared. When Jared shook his head, he turned his attention back to Shani. “Bast came to us. She spoke to us. She taught us how to control our mindspeak. She blessed us, our mating,” he said breathlessly. He was still trying to process everything that had transpired.

 

Shani looked at Jensen and then at Jared. “This is incredible. Not even the scrolls have spoken of such a thing. That Bast herself appeared to the others. You were truly meant to be together,” she said in awe.

 

“We were,” Jared whispered as he kissed Jensen’s cheek. “I think I need to take me mate home.” He looked down at Jensen. “You look like you’re ready to fall asleep,” he said with a chuckle. 

 

“Hhmm,” was Jensen’s response. He allowed himself to be guided by Jared as they left Shani’s, bidding her goodnight and thanking her again for her help. He found himself being seatbelted in his seat by Jared. He turned in his seat to look at Jared. He wore a fond smile on his face as he closed his eyes, letting the movement of the SUV lull him to sleep. 

 

“Jensen, we’re home,” Jared called softly and watched as Jensen’s eyelids fluttered open. He ran a hand softly against Jensen’s cheek. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” 

 

He got out, came around to Jensen’s door and helped his sleepy omega out and into their home. He made short work of getting them undressed and then dressed into at least sleep pants.  

 

“Alpha,“ Jensen said in a sleep-filled voice. “I can . . .”

 

“Hush my omega. I want to take care of you. Now, get in to bed,” he said as he guided Jensen over to his side of the bed. Once Jensen was safely in bed, he came around to his side and crawled in next to Jensen. He curled himself protectively around Jensen’s sleeping form and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his mate. He hummed in satisfaction at having Jensen wrapped in his arms. He thought about what Bast had said to him, their mating had her blessing. Then her words flooded his mind as he drifted off to sleep, they had been created for each other. In his heart he knew there were no truer words that had even been spoken.  

 


End file.
